The Troubles of Parenthood
by Ashlovesfanfiction
Summary: Sequel to Trolls A new adventure! Poppy and Branch have a lot to learn now that they're parents. They'll have some ups and downs but at the end of the day there's nothing they wouldn't do for their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Just to let everyone know this is a SEQUEL! So if you haven't read my first story, Trolls A New Adventure, then I suggest you read that one first but to all those who have read it, welcome to the sequel and enjoy!**

The Troubles of Parenthood

Chapter 1: The first Night

(Poppy and branch had come home from the hospital and put oak in her nursery...and she fell fast asleep...poppy kept thinking there should be 2 of them..but she was happy that she was finally holding her daughter)

Branch: so how's this gonna work?

Poppy: huh?

Branch: I mean who's gonna stay here with oak during the day and who's gonna be in charge of the trolls?

Poppy: we could just take turns...tomorrow you can be king and I'll stay with oak

Branch: ok..I'm guessing we'll take turns tending to her tonight

Poppy: it'll be easier than fighting about it

Branch: (yawns) I guess we better get sleep while we can

Poppy: yup...(smiles) but we finally have our daughter

Branch: (smiles)

(12am)

(Oak starts fussing)

Branch: I got it...(wakes up and goes to her room) hey (picks her up) what's wrong? I don't think you need changing...(picks up a bottle and feeds her) ok...so it's...12:05...she'll have to be fed again in 2 hours...that's right oak...daddy's taking care of you (she finishes her bottle but starts fussing again) what'd grandma say you have to do after feeding a baby? Think think think...oh yeah burping...(rubs her back until she gives a little belch) well that's better isn't it?

(He puts her back to bed and flops back on the bed and he mumbles to himself...needs to be feed in a few hours)

(1am)

(Oak is awake again)

Poppy: (gets up and picks her up) I think someone needs a changing (as she changes her she tries not to gag...but then notices she's still fussy and picks up the bottle)

Branch: wait don't!

Poppy: huh? What?

Branch: she can't eat right now...it's not time...

Poppy: then why is she upset?

Branch: she's probably just fussy

Poppy: I could've told you that one...I don't need any help

Branch: (goes back to bed)

Poppy: (rocks her until she falls asleep again, and goes back to bed)

(2am)

(Oak wakes up wanting to be fed and branch gets up)

Branch: another bottle for my baby...already a day old and you're hungrier than a starved troll (she stops eating and lays against branch's chest and branch never wants to let go, but he puts her back)

(The rest of the night every half hour to an hour oak would be up for something...but at 5am it was a bad spit up)

Poppy: how much did you give her?

Branch: what's that supposed to mean?!

Poppy: you probably gave her too much

Branch: she's a baby! They spit up! Her little tummy can't always take it all down

Poppy: well you're clearly a baby expert on this...you take care of her until you leave today

Branch: fine I will

(A couple more hours branch tends to oak until he leaves to be king, he saw poppy passed out on the bed...she's just tired Branch thought, he kissed her forehead before leaving, he too was tired and when everyone bombarded him with questions he thought he was gonna snap)

Branch: not today...we're both tired...poppys staying home today while I'm here and it'll switch...but please there's a time and place for questions just not today..(he feels bad because everyone's happy for them but it was just too overwhelming right now, he'd probably ask Bridget and bristles advice since they recently had a baby too, Sebastian.)

(When branch comes home he finds poppy asleep...and oak is asleep as well)

Branch: (shakes her) poppy?

Poppy: shhh (pulls the covers)

Branch: how was she?

Poppy: cranky..same as me

Branch: its ok..I got it now

(Branch tends to oaks needs most of the night and barley has any time to eat or even take a shower)

Poppy: welcome to parenthood?

Branch: welcome to the troubles of parenthood

 **I know it was kinda short but hey it's a start and yes Bridget and gristle did eat married and have a kid, I just didn't include it because again it's not their story, but just so everyone's not confused there will be some time skips so this story doesn't get too borning, leave some reviews and stay tuned!**

 **~Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 3 months

(A lot had happened over a few months...most of the trolls got married and some were even expecting. DJ Suki and Guy diamond got married and were excepting their first baby. Satin and another troll named Starburst got married and was also expecting. Chenille and biggie were together but not married. While cooper had started dating this other griaffe like troll named Acela.) **(this part was originally supposed to be at the end of my old story but I forgot to put it in so just pretend that it is)**

(Oak 3 months old)

(The gang decided to watch oak while poppy and Branch got some sleep)

DJ: it's good practice because we're starting our own family soon

Guy Diamond: yeah, how bad can this be?

(By the end of the day, both DJ and Guy diamond were exhausted...they never thought it could be this hard. They were both relieved when Branch and poppy came to pick her up)

Branch: not as easy as you thought huh?

Guy Diamond: oh yeah...

Poppy: sleep as much as you can...you're gonna need it

DJ: no kidding...

(they both leave)

Branch: even with sleep...I'm still tired

Poppy: you're tired? I was up half the night with her!

Branch: because the night before I stayed up all night!

Poppy: good for you

Branch: good for me

Poppy: (laughs) were so tired we can't even argue right

Branch: (laughs) I guess not...oh oak what've you done to us

Poppy: given us happiness

Branch: if you think being tired is happiness then sure...I'm just kidding! I'd be nothing without my little girl...and you

Poppy: that's right

Branch: you know you love me

Poppy: (smirks) sure but I won't say it but you can say it by feeding oak...she's starting to fuss again

Branch: as you wish my lady (picks her up) soon you'll start to walk..and talk..sing and then soon you'll be all grown up and wont need me anymore...please don't grow up..oak tree

Oak: (giggles)

Branch: oh so you like that name? Well then that'll be my little nickname for you my little princess...it doesn't even feel like 3 months..(when oak finishes feeding, branch plays with her, they build blocks and keep knocking them over)

Branch: roar I'm a monster and I'm gonna knock down that building (knocks the building over which makes oak laughs and he picks her up and spins her around)

Poppy: well well...I told you you'd be a great dad

Branch: oh poppy...how long have you been standing there...

Poppy: long enough to see you as a monster

Branch: (smirks and runs over to pick poppy up) look oak tree! Now the monster has mommy! What'd you gonna do? Roar roar!

Oak: (laughs like crazy and crawls over to them and holds on to branch's leg)

Poppy: did she just..

Branch: oh my stars she did! Oak tree! You're crawling! You're crawling! I can't believe it! Our baby's on the move! She's on the move! (Picks her up and throws her in the air which makes her laugh)

Poppy: oak tree?

Branch: its my little nickname for her

Poppy: it's really cute..(notices oaks tired) I think it's time for her to go to bed

Branch: I'll do it

Poppy: but you've done so much already

Branch: it's ok I don't mind, I'll be home all day tomorrow, you get some rest (puts her in her crib but when he starts to leave oak cries for her daddy) hey...I know you want your daddy..but daddy needs sleep just like you (thinks of a lullaby)

"come stop you're crying, it'll be alright, just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. Because you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always." (After he sings the song, oak falls asleep and he gets into bed with poppy already asleep)

Branch: (wakes up every 2 hours to tend to oak but doesn't mind because he's finally grown used to Parenthood)

(Poppy woke up the next morning and got ready for the day and Branch was half asleep, she kissed him and he grabbed her and pulled her back to bed)

Branch: (smirks) oak won't be awake for another hour

Poppy: branchhhh we just had a baby

Branch: we haven't for so long now..

Poppy: another time, you're tired and don't know what you're saying, I'll be home soon

(After an hour oak wakes up and Branch dresses her and brushes her hair)

Branch: exact same hair just like your daddy's, (puts a dress on her) I think this little dress needs something to go with it (puts a vest like his on her) now you really look like daddy (he puts her in her highchair and gives her her bottle and thinks about feeding her solid food) ok oak tree we're gonna try this today..mushy peaches and bananas now open wide (tries to feed her but won't open her mouth) come on oak tree just try it (after a few more tries she finally eats it and wants more) my baby's eating solid foods! We have to tell your mommy!

(After breakfast they go out and try to find poppy and along the way lots of trolls want to see oak but oak turns shy and turns fussy whenever someone she doesn't know comes up to her and everyone adores branch being a daddy)

Branch: poppy! Poppy!

Poppy: what branch? What? Is oak ok?!

Branch: she's fine, she ate solid food today, our baby is growing up

Poppy: you came all the way here to tell me that...

Branch: of course I didn't want you to miss out on anything

Poppy: you could've told me at home, I have to get back to work, I'll see you both at home

(Branch heads back but can't help but wonder deep down why poppy was acting the way she was, but later she came home and tended to oak but oak was fussy with her and when it was time for bed she was still fussy)

Branch: wait hold on, you're putting her on the wrong side

Poppy: does it matter what side?

Branch: she doesn't like sleeping on the left side

Poppy: oh sorry...(puts her on her left side)

Branch: wait now you forgot to..

Poppy: forgot what? Why are you picking on me?! I know how to take care of our daughter just as much as you! But fine if you think our daughter likes you more then you take care of her! (Storms out of the room)

Branch: (puts oak to bed and goes after poppy) what was that all about? Her liking me more than you?

Poppy: oh isn't it obvious? The nickname? Her little vest? The fact that she does things for you and not me? Yeah she wouldn't eat anything solid for me...she doesn't look like me at all...she doesn't act like me...she might as well not be my daughter

Branch: poppy...don't ever say that...oak is like you too..she's only 3 months old! We don't know her whole personality yet! She might have most of my colors but she has your eyes...and the whole not doing things for you, she just might be tired..sure she might be good for me today but tomorrow she could be good for you and bad for me...you're her mother and she needs you more than ever and when she's older she'll definitely need you a lot...you're a great mother...stop doubting yourself parenting isn't a competition...oak loves you just as much as I love you

Poppy: thanks branch...

Branch: you're welcome (kisses her) just promise me one thing

Poppy: what's that?

Branch: to never let oak come between us...she's our daughter...she's not forcing us apart

Poppy: (laughs) I promise


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 6 months

(Oak 6 months)

Branch: come on oak tree say...daddy...dad-dyyy

Oak: (laughs) baba!

Poppy: oh branch you're not trying to get her to say daddy again are you?

Branch: it's never too early to learn

(A knock on the door)

Poppy: that must be my parents, right on time, we gotta get to DJ and Guy diamonds and satin and starburst's baby shower

Branch: do I have to go?

Poppy: YES! They were all there for us when we had oak and now we're gonna be there for them (opens the door)

Peppy: hey hey! Where's my little oakie!

Oak: (crawls towards them and laughs)

Peppy: there is she! Haha! Aw look at you you're getting so big!

Polly: Awww she's getting poppys rosy cheeks

Poppy: mom!

Polly: what? It's cute

Poppy: (rolls her eyes) come on branch we gotta get going

Branch: alright, bye oak tree we'll see you soon ok?

Oak: bye bye (waves her hand)

(They both leave)

Branch: I can't wait until she starts talking...until she's one year old..

Poppy: me neither but branch your birthdays in a couple days..

Branch: and?

Poppy: what? It's your birthday we gotta do something!

Branch: we'll be with our daughter, no surprises

Poppy: but branch...

Branch: no buts about it

Poppy: oh alright (they get to their house and knock on the door)

DJ: poppy! Branch! Come in!

Satin: it's so great to see you guys! (Hugs both of them)

Poppy: wow look at your belly DJ! Only a few more weeks

Satin: and a month for me

(Everyone has fun, they play games, joke around)

Acela: so what'd you guys having?!

Chenille: yeah sis! You never told us!

Branch: (whispers to biggie) why were we dragged to this?

Biggie: (laughs)

DJ: well...we're having a girl

Satin: and we're having a boy

(All the girl trolls squeal and the guy trolls kinda laugh at the reactions of their girls)

Poppy: ohhhh! Oak will have someone to play with! This'll be great!

(At the end of the party everyone leaves and poppy whispers something to the rest of the trolls before she leaves with branch)

Branch: I wonder how oak was for them

Poppy: I'm sure she was ok

(They get back home)

Peppy: hey hey! There's mommy and daddy!

Oak: (squeals with delight)

Poppy: how was she?

Peppy: she was good, definitely kept us busy, just like you did with me

Branch: thank you for taking care of her

Peppy: no problem at all, it's always a pleasure

(They get oak ready for bed and Branch falls asleep soon afterwards and poppy smirks with her plan up her sleeve. The next morning, branch wakes up and sees both poppy and oak are gone, he finds a note, "our friends wanted to see oak and have breakfast with us, I know you're not a morning person so I didn't want to wake you, also happy birthday! I love you, love poppy". Branch smiled at the note and forgot himself it was his birthday, he got up and went over to where their friends usually got together but when he got there he definitely wasn't expecting it)

All the trolls: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KING BRANCH!

Branch: (laughs and shakes his head) I should've know, she'd pull something like this

Poppy: (kisses him) happy birthday you old grump

Branch: (rolls his eyes) I thought I said no surprises

Poppy: what can I say? I'm full of surprises

Branch: but I only turned 25

Poppy: well your birthday will always be a big deal to me no matter what age you are

Branch: (smiles) did you help mommy plan this oak tree? Did you?

Oak: (laughs and gives him a kiss)

Branch: oh you little stinker

(They have a fun day, branch enjoyed this birthday a lot because he had his wife and his daughter with him as well it was all too cute when oak smashed cake in her daddy's face)

Branch: well (smiles) I can definitely say this is the best birthday I ever had (kisses poppy) enjoy the icing (smirks)

(A new weeks later, DJ and Guy diamond have their baby girl...they name her Star, because they feel she will shine just like the stars in the sky. She was glittery, gold hair, and green eyes. Satin and starburst had their baby a month later and named their son Zing. He has purple skin, light blue hair, and purple eyes. Everyone was overjoyed and Branch took it hard...he remembered when oak was born and although he didn't show it...he still grieved about his stillborn daughter)

Poppy: what's wrong Branch? Aren't you happy for them?

Branch: oh no! I am! It's just...I miss oak as a tiny baby

Poppy: she's still a baby

Branch: but she's growing up..too fast..also...

Poppy: you think of daisy too?

Branch: yeah...

Poppy: I know...I miss her too

Branch: It just makes me think of how old she would've been today...what she'd look like...and I just wonder how we'll tell oak some day

Poppy: we don't have to worry about that now...Daisy's in a better place...I bet she's singing, dancing, having all kinds of great adventures with your grandma

Branch: I'm sure she is...I never did get to hold her...that's why I don't want oak to grow up...because I don't want to lose her

Poppy: we'll never lose her branch...she'll always be our daughter as will daisy...nothing in the world could ever change that

Branch: I love you poppy

Poppy: I love you too and guess what?

Branch: what? (Smirks)

Poppy: it's your turn for diaper duty

Branch: oh joy, you got me there! (They both laugh) even in a moment of sadness you can always make it bright..I hope oak will have something like us someday

Poppy: she'll be grossed out when she gets older with us being lovey Dovey

Branch: well that's the best thing of having kids...you can torture them a little bit (smirks)

Poppy: and speaking of which...our anniversary is coming up in a few months

Branch: oh yeah...a whole year of being married...well have to do something special won't we? (Smirks) a night to ourselves

Poppy: should I even ask what you have planned up your sleeve?

Branch: oh you'll find out...in a couple months (smirks)

 **Another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm really enjoying writing this story! Don't forget to review and continue to watch oak grow up! ~As** h


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Play dates and Anniversaries

(Oak 9 months)

(Oak, Star, Zing, and Sebastian (Gristle and Bridget's son) have a play date while the dad's are off doing their own thing. Star is 3 months, Zing is 2 months, and Sebastian is a year old.)

DJ: it's so great to see you all! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever

Satin: I know, babies keep us busy

Poppy: oaks really growing up...it seems like only yesterday she was born

Satin: (smirks) isn't your anniversary coming up poppy?

Poppy: it is (smiles)

DJ: does Branch have anything planned?

Poppy: well he won't tell me but I'm gonna guess it involves something with just me and him while the grandparents take care of oak

DJ: I'll be lucky if Guy even remembers ours

Poppy: he'll remember, it's so cute..it's like we all knew you two would get together some day

DJ: well it hasn't been easy since Star's been born...but we've managed...hows chenille and biggie doing Sat?

Satin: I have no idea...they haven't really talked much about marriage or anything like that

Poppy: it'll happen..watch..(as poppy watches oak she notices she's not really playing with either star or Zing but takes more of an interest with Sebastian...she figured they were more closer in age...maybe she'll play more with star and Zing once they're older)

Bridget: has oak been talking?

Poppy: she's been speaking in babbles but she hasn't said her first word yet...I thought she would've said something by now

Bridget: she's not even a year old yet...give it some time..Sebastian only said his first word recently

Poppy: I'm more curious on what it'll be

Satin: how are you and branch doing?

Poppy: were good, sometimes we argue because were tired, but it's not too bad

DJ: do you still...

Poppy: really DJ?! There's kids around!

DJ: but isn't it important in marriage...

Poppy: well yes...and yes we still do but we haven't as much because I'd rather not have another baby right now

Satin: tell me about it...I haven't gotten any sleep...I hope you and Branch will do something great for your anniversary

Poppy: I hope so

(The next day poppy is asleep and Branch takes care of oak)

Branch: what'd you say oak tree? Should we make breakfast for mommy? We've been married for a year now

Oak: (laughs and claps her hands implying yes)

Branch: it'll make her happy...and I'm planning to surprise her tonight but don't you go telling her..(laughs)

(Branch makes poppys favorite breakfast foods and oak helps out a little bit)

Poppy: (stirs a little bit at the noise) branch? Is oak awake?

Branch: good morning (kisses her)

Poppy: what's all this?

Branch: breakfast in bed for you..happy anniversary honey (kisses her forehead)

Poppy: awww branch! You really did remember!

Branch: of course I remembered! How could I not remember the day I married the love of my life

Poppy: I love you branch

Branch: I love you too my angel

Poppy: did you help daddy oak?

Oak: (smiles, implying yes)

Branch: she's daddy's little helper

Poppy: this is so sweet (eats some of it)

Branch: hey give me some of that

Poppy: (teases) I thought this was for me

Branch: (teases) Aw come on don't be selfish

Poppy: (feeds him some of it)

Branch: there's my sweet wife...and that's not all for today

Poppy: there's more?

Branch: of course there's always more from me

(Knock at the door)

Poppy: I'm guessing that's my parents waiting at the door

Branch: close...its my mom...your parents are gonna take over for us today while we have some time to ourselves

Poppy: wow you really did plan this didn't you?

Branch: (smirks) I sure did (opens the door) hey mom..

Berry: is she ready?

Branch: she sure is (picks up oak) you be good for grandma today oak tree while me and mommy have some time alone

Oak: (laughs and nods)

Berry: see you guys later

Branch: bye mom (closes the door) well my lady...lots await us today

Poppy: I can hardly wait

(They spend the whole day together with lots of romantic plans...branch plays a guitar on a row boat while poppy sings)

Poppy: (sings as she looks at branch) "Back to life after happily ever after. Surrounded by love. And for some, that's more than far enough, No doubt. But I got the wind in my hair and a fire within because it's already beginning. I got journeys ahead and excitement to spare. That beautiful breeze blowing through, we're gonna follow it who knows where and we'll get there, I swear. With the wind in my hair."

Branch: everything's a serenade with you isn't it?

Poppy: (rolls her eyes) where are you rowing us anyways?

Branch: somewhere romantic...(he rows them down until they stop at the edge of the forest...) my lady (takes her hand)

Poppy: this is where you proposed to me...

Branch: (smiles) it is...

Poppy: branch this is really too sweet

Branch: well...this is our night and I wanted to make it special for you now you sit back and relax...in case you haven't noticed I made all your favorite things...and see how the sun sets...it might be beautiful...but it's more beautiful with you here

Poppy: (can't help but smile...how did she ever get so lucky?)

(They help themselves to food and relax finally having a night off from oak. Branch plays the guitar)

Branch: dance with me my love (takes her hand and starts to sing) "Come on, let's dance together. We'll be in love forever, oh who else could it be? But you and me

Poppy: (sings) "come on let's dance together...we'll be in love forever"

Poppy & Branch: (dance romantically and sing together) "oh who else could it be...but you and me..." (poppy leans on branch and smiles but branch isn't done yet..he brings out his guitar and sings another song for her)

Branch: (sings)

"Oh you shine bright

Brighter than all the stars

Brighter than fireworks

So I give you all my love

And your perfection even in your mistakes

Give affection

Even when your heart aches

When I'm away

Your who I'm thinking of

Because

You are my home, home, home

Wherever I may roam

You are the place where

I can rest my weary bones

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

You're a diamond

Brightening my cloudy skies

Sparkling all through the night

Light me up like fireflies

See you shining

Even in the darkness

Stand beside me

When I don't deserve it

That's why I say

I give you all my love

Because

You are my home, home, home

Wherever I may roam

You are the place where

I can rest my weary bones

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

You're my number one

There's no doubt

And we stick together throughout

All for one 'till lights out

I love you mom amour

Ohhh ooohhh

You are my home, home, home" (branch stops singing and poppy almost cries at the song)

Poppy: branch...did you write that?

Branch: just for you (smiles)

Poppy: this is really great branch...it's just amazing...I really hope this night never ends

Branch: it'll have to eventually but we can make it last, a whole year together..nothing can be better

Poppy: (leans against him) and more to come

(They spend a little while longer there and head back home and do things they haven't been able to do for awhile)

Branch: well..(breathes heavily) that was fun...but I still have one more thing

Poppy: oh gosh what is it?

Branch: (hands her a scrapbook) I know you haven't had much time to scrapebook since we've had oak but..happy anniversary

(The scrapebook is filled with pictures of oaks birth to where they are now...even pictures of their wedding and the whole year of them together)

Poppy: you made this for me?

Branch: how could I not?

Poppy: this really is the best anniversary ever..

Branch: (kisses her forehead) it's only the beginning

Poppy: and we'll be able to sleep well tonight without oak here...and maybe not just sleeping...

Branch: (smirks) well I guess Parenthood hasn't changed us that much...we're still the good couple

Poppy: well you did say we gotta make this night last

Branch: oh this night won't end...it'll always be special..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Big talks and big steps

(Oak 11 months)

(Oak tries so hard to walk and gets frustrated whenever she falls down)

Oak: ugh!

Poppy: hey hey! It's ok, you'll learn to walk

Oak: (pouts)

Branch: well she's almost a year old shouldn't she be walking?

Poppy: oh Branch stop worrying about it..she'll walk when she's ready let's just be happy she can finally sleep the whole night

Branch: i know...it's nice..she's growing up...come on oak...say daddy...da-ddy

Oak: da ba ba

Branch: you're getting close

Poppy: no oak don't say daddy, say mama

Branch: are we gonna really make this a competion?

Poppy: you're the one who's making it and I already know she loves you more

Branch: oh here we go again...she doesn't play favorites she's almost a year old

Poppy: she's getting older she's starting to become more aware

Branch: but how can you say something like this? You have to stop worrying about that

Poppy: I never get to spend as much time as I like to

Branch: I try to give you that but you always complain you're tired

Poppy: so you're calling me a bad parent?

Branch: no! That's not what I'm saying! You're reversing my words!

Poppy: whatever

Branch: what happened to not let oak come between us?

Poppy: well I'm not doing anything, you just keep acting like everything with oak is a competition

Branch: but I'm not! I'm just excited because she's growing up! You're taking it the wrong way, come on today...we'll spend the day together...all 3 of us..we haven't done that for awhile

Poppy: ok I think oak will like it

Branch: you wanna hang out with mommy and daddy today oak tree? (Tickles her which makes her laugh) I'll take that as a yes

(They take oak to a park that was recently built for all the troll kids to go and play. They watch oak and poppy notices again that oak seems to be playing by herself and has no interest in the other kids)

Poppy: I didn't mention this before...but do you notice her?

Branch: what about oak?

Poppy: she's just by herself

Branch: (shrugs) so?

Poppy: well...shouldn't she be playing with the other kids?

Branch: relax...she's not old enough yet, she'll start socializing when she's ready, you can't rush her

Poppy: I just don't want her to be...

Branch: like me...are you kidding me right now?!

Poppy: no that's not what I meant!

Branch: yeah right..I see how it is, this is supposed to be our day with her and now you're nit picking, there's nothing wrong with her) gets up and plays in the sandbox with oak leaving poppy alone. Oak and branch have fun building castles and moats. Poppy is heartbroken and doesn't know what to say until she sees DJ with star who is now 5 months)

DJ: hey poppy! Brought oak to the park today?

Poppy: yeah...

DJ: here star, go play! (Sits down) what's wrong poppy?

Poppy: lately I've just been feeling like oak...I know this is silly..but that she doesn't love me and that she loves Branch more...and lately I've noticed that she doesn't like playing with other kids and I don't want her to grow up with no friends and when I told Branch he took it as me saying she'd end up like him when he was grey

DJ: well first of all, you have to grow up and stop with this whole oak not loving you, so what if she has a closer bond with branch? Star has a closer relationship with me but Guy and star do other things to form their bond, maybe what you're doing is introducing her to things that you liked as a kid, rather what she likes. Oak and branch have more similarities but it doesn't mean she doesn't love you, I've seen her with you, she loves you to death just as much as Branch. As for playing by herself, every kid is different, she'll start it when she's ready. Poppy, oak isn't you, stop molding her to be perfect, mold her into oak. Give Branch a break, he's just making his girl happy. You have to figure out what you and oak bond over and stick to that, you can't expect her to be perfect because no one is.

Poppy: thanks DJ..I think I understand now..I'm glad I have you as a friend

DJ: so what'd you doing sitting here? Go play with oak and your husband, you can't bond with her if you just sit here (smiles)

Poppy: (smiles and walks over to them) are you burying daddy oak tree?

Oak: (laughs)

Poppy: I think I know something you'll love...wanna see?

Oak: (nods and wants to be picked up)

Branch: what'd DJ tell you? You seem to be in a better mood

Poppy: you'll see (carries her over to the pond) here now watch this..(picks up a rock and skips it and oak watches with amusement and wants to try) now just keep it flat and throw it (picks up her hand and helps her throw it and it skips 3 times and oak gets excited) why don't you take your toy boat out for a sail? (Takes oak in the water as she plays with her boat) oh no we're under attack..we're sinking! We're going under (they go under the water a couple times)

Branch: but no fear! The brave sailor has come to save you both (he picks both them up) I have saved my girls from sinking! I think the maiden should reward her hero with a kiss (they both laugh and kiss and oak comes between them by splashing them and laughing)

Oak: yucky!

Branch: what? She talked! It might have not been mommy or daddy but she still talked!

Oak: yucky! (Laughs)

Poppy: (picks up oak) I say we celebrate with some ice cream what'd you say to that oak tree?

Oak: (gets excited and when they get out of the water she stand up and walks fast)

Branch: oh my gosh! Poppy! She's walking!

Poppy: what?! Oak! You were just talking! Now you're walking!

Branch: feel old yet? (Laughs)

Poppy: branch im sorry about what I said...DJ helped me realize that our daughter will grow into her own ways...

Branch: don't be sorry...I understand...I'm sorry for being insensitive...I promise to be more patient and let you have times with you and her too...I'm so happy we got to share this moment together...our baby is finally walking and talking..

Poppy: and singing and dancing...

Branch: one thing at a time my dear...one thing at a time. She has all the time in the world

(Oak drags both of them by their hands all while screaming yucky happily wile branch and poppy smile with lots of joy. In just one more month, their princess would be a year old. They couldn't wait to see what was ahead)

 **Oak is growing up! Not only that, poppy is starting to learn that she needs to accept that her daughter won't be exactly like her and that bonding is very important! I don't have any kids, but parenting is NEVER a competition! There's plenty of love to go around! Stay tuned for oaks 1st birthday!**

 **~Ash**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Oaks first birthday

(It's finally oaks big day! Over the course of the last month she could finally say things like mama, daddy, pop-pop (peppy), Grammy (Polly), and nonny (berry). On this special day, Poppy and branch and all the rest spoil her with a huge party while they're setting up, branch notices that his moms not around. He had noticed she hasn't been out much since oak was born and decided to see what was up so he went to her house)

Branch: (knocks) mom? You there? (No answer) mom? (Opens the door and sees his mom sitting on her bed) mom are you ok?

Berry: (looks at him) I'm fine Branch

Branch: are you sure? I've been noticing lately that you haven't spent much time around oak or us as often as you used to...is anything wrong?

Berry: it's just hard for me Branch

Branch: what is?

Berry: everytime I see oak...I can see you in her and I always think about..when you were that young..I'm worried I'll treat her like I did you...

Branch: (thinks back to his childhood and he feels bad for ever yelling at his mom about how bad of a mother she was) mom...I know what I said back then...but I realize now..you were doing the best you could

Berry: I just wish I could take it all back..and do it again...and I'm just thinking about how big of a day this is for you 3 and your father isn't here to see it

Branch: he is from up above...and I know how you're feeling mom...I've been thinking about daisy...she already would've been a year old

Berry: (puts her arm around him) I know sweetheart...you've been such a great dad to oak..

Branch: and you're a great grandma to oak...you can't let what happened effect you..we have to celebrate the now...it's oaks special day! So come on, let's go and see her face of joy

Berry: (smiles and gets up)

(They go back to the center of the village and everyone's setting up for oaks celebration and it's a lot of things!)

Branch: wow..they really went all out

Peppy: well of course! Anything for our princess!

Branch: (playfully rolls his eyes) speaking of her...i better go get her (goes back to his house) hey there she is! (Picks her up and kisses her) look at you! A year old! I thought I said not to grow up! Poppy did satin and chenille make this dress?

Poppy: yup! Doesn't she look cute?

Branch: (smiles) she looks like her mom

Poppy: she's gonna be so happy when she sees all that our friends planned for her

Branch: are you sure they didn't just go over the top like always?

Poppy: It's oaks first birthday! We gotta make it special!

Branch: anything for my princess

Chenille: branch! Poppy! Come on! What'd you waiting for?!

Branch: alright oak tree, are you ready for your party?

Oak: yes yes! (Jumps up and down)

(They go out and see all the trolls gather around the village, there's decorations everywhere. They went all out for her birthday)

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS OAK!

Oak: (laughs)

Poppy: this is really beautiful you guys

Branch: I think oaks face says it all

(They celebrate with games, singing dancing and everyone's having a great time and by later lots of gifts are open but that can't top on what came next)

Peppy: and now...your present from pop-pop (holds out the start of a crown) you're now officially a princess (puts it on her head)

All the trolls: Awwww!

Peppy: of course we'll have a coronation when she's older but I figured...why not start with the crown now?

Poppy: oh dad...I think this is the greatest gift you've given her

Oak: (babbles a few words and kisses peppy)

Polly: I think it's time for the cake

Peppy: oh yes! (Brings it out)

Poppy: dang dad that's huge...

Peppy: nothings too big for my granddaughter

Berry: like my husband used to say, go big or go home

Polly: it'll be cute to see her on a sugar rush

Poppy: maybe cute for you...but a disaster waiting to happen for me and Branch

(Everyone sings happy birthday which makes oak smile and oak takes some of it and smashes her face in it)

Poppy: oh boy she's gonna be a mess later

Oak: daddy! Daddy!

Branch: (laughs) yes my girl?

Oak: (grabs his face and opens his mouth and feeds him the cake which makes everyone aw really loud, and then she smears his face with frosting which makes everyone laugh really hard)

Branch: (smirks) well...if you can't beat her join her (smears cake on poppy)

Poppy: branch! (Smears cake on peppy and everyone else starts doing it)

Branch: (laughs) way to make things fun oak tree (oak tries licking the frosting off his face which makes him so full inside, he looked in her eyes...a year had already gone by...he missed feeding her, he missed holding her, he missed her being a baby, his little girl was growing up.) I love you my princess don't ever forget that (kisses her)

(After the cake fighting had settled, branch took oak out in the middle of the village and was dancing with her, she wasn't steady on her feet much but branch held her up, everyone couldn't get over how cute the two were together. Years ago no one could ever have imagined Branch being a father and now there he was..)

(All the kid trolls were playing in the pool that was put up for the special day while the snack pack dicussed their own lives)

Satin: have you decided on a date yet?

Chenille: no not yet but we're ready

Biggie: (smiles)

Cooper: just like we said, we knew you two would end up together

Biggie: well...you were all right (smiles) how's star?

Guy Diamond: she's good...acting like her mom already, how's zing?

Satin: good good...keeps me up all night though, look how he's acting in the pool...all crazy

Oak: daddy!

Branch: yes oak tree?

Oak: (pulls him in and everyone laughs)

Branch: Aw man...I'm all wet, Poppy did you put her up to this?

Poppy: (laughs) wasn't my idea (gestures to berry)

Branch: mom!

Berry: oh Branch, you know I couldn't resist

Branch: (smiles) well my girl is having fun after all...what'd you say oak tree? Should we get nonny back?

Oak: yay! Yay!

Branch: (smirks)

Poppy: oh I don't like the look of that

Branch: water fight (takes out a water gun and squirts him mom)

Berry: hey no fair!

Branch: you know I couldn't resist (smirks) come on everyone! Join the fun!

(Everyone races to find a water gun and they all chase each other around, everyone has fun, escpcially all the kids and at the end of the day everyone starts going home and start talking about that it was a great day)

Branch: thank you all so much for doing this for our little girl..

Peppy: anything for her..

Poppy: I think it's time for the birthday girl to get her beauty sleep, she's tired

(Everyone says goodbye and Branch and poppy get oak to bed and she falls fast asleep)

Poppy: that was a really great day...but man did this year go by fast

Branch: poppy...do you miss her as a baby?

Poppy: I do...but she can't stay that way forever..

Branch: unless..

Poppy: unless what?

Branch: we..have another kid

Poppy: you want another kid right now?

Branch: well...I love being a dad..I miss having a little baby in my arms

Poppy: but branch let's think about this for a sec...I mean..she's only a year old...don't you want to wait a few more years?

Branch: I mean I don't know...I don't think I wanna wait that long

Poppy: let's just think about it first...let's not just jump to anything because oaks growing up...babies are still a lot of work

Branch: I know...you're right..when the time comes I guess (was Branch crazy for thinking this? Sure it was a little soon to be thinking of having another kid but he was enjoying the joys of Parenthood. He wondered how his life would've turned out if he had a brother or sister by his side...lots of trolls in the village don't usually have more than 1 kid because of overcrowding but Branch wasn't like any troll, he wanted to make up the last 20 years of being alone with a family. Although he gained so much..he wanted to extend it.)

(10 months later...lots of things happen. Star is a year old as is Zing. Chenille and Biggie finally got married and had twins! a girl named Skylar, but Sky for short. And a boy named Gazer. Both looked alike and had both their mother and fathers blue skin and hair. Cooper and Acela also married but were told they could not have children, although that news disappointed them they were still happy for their friends. Oak was almost 2 years old, she could talk a lot more and starting taking an interest in art such as painting and scrapebooking, her personality was showing to be sweet, shy, and adventurous. She showed to take more after branch then poppy. Branch was still trying to extend their family tree but it caused arguments every time branch brought it up. Poppy wasn't all the way ready for another child yet, but never say never. )

DJ: wait what?!

Poppy: it's true

Satin: you have to tell Branch!

Chenille: right now! He'll be-

Poppy: that's exactly the point!

Acela: don't you dare hesitate tell him today!

Poppy: I'll tell him when I do, I'll think of something

(After her friends left, poppy looked down at the pregnancy test...how could this have happened? We were being careful...)

(Branch came home after a long day, he just wanted to say his daughter and his wife. Poppy had left earlier in the day saying she needed to tend to something important. He hoped she would say what it was)

Branch: hello! I'm home

Oak: daddy! (Runs to him)

Branch: hey there princess! (Picks her up and kisses her) where's mommy at?

Oak: (points to living room) there

Branch: thank you oak tree (puts her down and goes in the living room) hey poppy is everything ok?

Poppy: huh? Oh yeah...everything's fine

Branch: alright what happened?

Poppy: promise you won't be mad?

Branch: we've been married for two years...how could I possibly be mad at you for anything you do

Poppy: well...I'm pregnant..

Branch: are you serous?! Oh poppy that's great! Why do you think I'd be mad?

Poppy: because I don't really know...if we should keep the baby

Branch: what'd you mean not keep the baby? That's crazy! It's our baby!

Poppy: but won't it be hard managing a toddler and a new baby?

Branch: yes it'll be hard but that doesn't mean it's impossible

Poppy: good that's what I was hoping you say

Branch: of course poppy...I'll always be here to support you..but come on! We're having another baby this is exciting!

Poppy: maybe it'll be a boy this time!

Branch: we can only tell in 3 months

Poppy: and now I gotta get used to the symptoms again

Branch: but it'll be ok, we know what to expect now

Poppy: (laughs but then throws up)

Branch: yup...welcome back morning sickness...only 5 months left to go

 **Well...there you go! Another addition to the family is coming! I hoped you all enjoyed! Reviews are what keep me motivated, and sometimes no reviews can make me feel like no one likes the story so please review and tell me what you all think! Also do you think oak will have a baby brother or sister? Comment also what you think they're having next!**

 **~Ash**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's a...

(The news got out that poppy was indeed pregnant again...everyone was excited for them...some were rooting for a boy and some rooted for another girl but only time would tell...the only one who had not taken the news well was oak...although she was only 2 years old...she was smart enough to know...she didn't want a brother or sister...now that she wasn't a baby anymore, both poppy and Branch went off to do their royal duties while peppy and Polly watched oak, and she was taking the new baby thing hard)

Poppy: how was she?

Polly: quiet again..have you talked to her about this?

Poppy: we both have but...she's not really listening to us...she's in her terrible twos...branch...he's trying to get through to her but..it's not easy

Polly: oak! Mommys here!

(Oak is at the doorway with her arms crossed)

Oak: nooo! (Runs away)

Poppy: oak! Get back here right now!

Oak: no! I want daddy!

Poppy: daddy's at home, let's go!

Oak: no! No! No!

Poppy: oak..im not doing this today...I'm going to count to 3 and if you're not up here..you're going to be in big trouble..1...2..(oak still doesn't come)

Peppy: oak listen to your mother!

Poppy: 3...alright...that's it (goes over and grabs her which makes oak scream) I don't wanna hear it! Your dad is going to deal with you when we get home (when they get home oak kicks and screams the whole time) time out right now! (She puts oak in a corner but poppy feels sick from yelling with being pregnant and she throws up)

Branch: oh no what happened?

Poppy: oak was being defiant again

Branch: I'll take care of it...you need to rest

(After oaks time out is up, branch has a talk with her but doesn't have much luck...oak never threw a tantrum for him but she just wouldn't talk)

Branch: oak you know we love you very much but mommy is going to be going through changes for awhile..you need to be on your best behavior...I know this won't be an easy thing to adjust to but you need to listen when mommy tells you to do something..you're better than this

Oak: (nods but doesn't say anything)

Branch: come on..where's my happy girl?

Oak: not here

Branch: well I got you to talk didn't I? (Smirks)

Oak: no fair daddy...

Branch: come on, tell me what's bothering you

Oak: you won't love me anymore...once new brother or sister comes...you'll love them more than me

Branch: oak that's not true at all...me and mommy will love you just as much..I know it won't be easy because the baby will need a lot of attention but we have tons of love to give to you both...you were my first baby and you'll always be special to me

Oak: you promise?

Branch: more than anything (kisses her forehead) I love both my girls

Poppy: will mommy be ok?

Branch: of course sweetie but until then let's help her out anyway that we can

(A few months in her pregnancy poppy and Branch finally find out what they're having)

Peppy: well what is it?!

Polly: come on tell us!

Branch: (smirks) I think oak can answer that for you

Oak: I'm gonna have a brother!

Peppy: oh my goodness a boy! I'm so excited!

Poppy: I am too, I was hoping for one (rubs her belly)

Berry: branch you're gonna have a son!

Branch: yes I am..(notices oak looks a little down) but we shouldn't forget! Oaks going to be a big sister!

Peppy: oh yes! That's an exciting time since your mommy didn't have one! You two are going to be so adorable!

Oak: (smiles at the praise)

(When the whole village celebrates...oak wanders off...she felt kinda left out...here everyone was celebrating the soon birth of her brother...she was used to getting all the attention and now...everyone would love him more...she talked to Sebastian..her true friend)

Sebastian: I think it's exciting you're having a brother!

Oak: i guess..I don't know..it's just everyone's so happy about the new baby

Sebastian: well my daddy told me that when you were about to be born everyone was excited

Oak: (smiles a bit)

Sebastian: especially since your sister died a couple months before

Oak: (goes numb) what? What'd you talking about?

Sebastian: your parents didn't tell you?

Oak: tell me what?!

Sebastian: I overheard daddy telling some bergens that their first born was really a girl they were gonna name daisy but she died a month before she would've been born but then later they had you

Oak: (feels so much shock...she feels...angry..hurt..and a little betrayed...how come they never told her? When everyone went home, oak was beyond distant)

Branch: are you feeling ok oak?

Oak: (no answer)

Poppy: do you feel sick?

Oak: who's daisy?

(Both poppy and Branch go numb)

Branch: how do you know that name?

Oak: Sebastian told me she was my sister who died before me

Poppy: um..

Oak: why didn't you ever tell me?

Branch: it's not that we were never going to, you're just so young and we don't really like bringing her up that much

Oak: so..i was just a replacement for her?

Branch: oak! Of course not! Don't ever say something like that!

Oak: (puts her head down)

Poppy: oak...

Oak: (doesn't answer)

Branch: oak..you're still special to us...what happened to her was sad...but you brought everyone in the village joy and you taught us we shouldn't be sad..we gained you and now our family is growing

Oak: was she pretty?

Branch: she was...do you want to see her?

Oak: what'd you mean?

Branch: we planted a bunch of daisies in a garden patch to remember her always by

Oak: (nods) yes I want to see it

(They take her to where all the daisies are and oak stands in front of them)

Oak: hi daisy...I'm your little sister..i never got to meet you but I'm sure you would've been a great sister and I love you very much (hugs poppys belly) hey there little brother...I promise to be the best big sister I can be

Branch: (turns to poppy) that's our girl

 **So yup! They're having a boy! Just so everyone knows poppy and branch's kids are based off a role play I did, so the next child was already a boy, the name will be revealed later! And yes I know oak is only 2 but I think trolls are smart and can fully talk once they're past their first year. Don't forget to review!**

 **~Ash**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: No answers and unknown

(3 months into poppys pregnancy, poppy came down with the troll flu, it was already bad enough, but being pregnant it was also dangerous for the baby, poppy was on major bed rest and couldn't even move because the pain was too great)

Branch: do you need anything?

Poppy: (groans) nooo go away! Everything hurts (starts to cough)

Branch: it's gonna be ok, I promise, what can I do to make this better?

Poppy: nothing

Branch: there has to be something I can do

Poppy: well you're not pregnant, you're not sick with this unbearable flu, and you're not on bed rest so there's NOTHING you can do to make any of this better

Branch: (branch felt the strong urge to snap, but he had to remember that poppy was in a lot of pain and it was worse with the troll flu so he held back the bitterness) ok..I'll be back soon, call me if you need anything

(Branch goes off and is worried sick...he was worried something would be wrong with the baby. He didn't know what to do, he felt useless, like he failed to being a husband he couldn't do anything to take poppys pain, oak was temporarily living with Polly and peppy because they didn't want her to catch the troll flu at such a young age, it hurt him even more he couldn't even see his daughter because it would raise the risk of her catching it)

Biggie: what's wrong Branch? You look down

Chenille: well that was a smart remark to make

Biggie: don't go like that on me, I forgot about..(stops talking)

Branch: look guys...I don't mean to be rude but I don't really want to be around others right now...

Chenille: we understand, it'll get better though

(Branch went for a walk, it always seemed to clear his mind. What if his son died? No! He couldn't think that! But he hated not knowing what was gonna happen. He couldn't lose another child! Just the thought of it made his heart hurt and a few tears leaked out. Please grandma..watch over poppy and our son...let them be ok Branch said to himself. Come on! Think positive! He thought about what his son would look like...would sound like...would act like..he had a feeling he'd have some personality of poppy...he could just feel it. Once this whole troll flu was over everything would be ok...we can finally start planning for him. Branch went back home and decided to comfort his wife when ether she was in one of her moods or not. When he went through the door, Poppy didn't say anything but he went and made her some tea and soup, hoping it would relieve a little bit of pain)

Branch: Poppy?

Poppy: (groans)

Branch: I made you some tea

Poppy: (opens her eyes) thanks branch..(takes it) I'm sorry...

Branch: it's ok, I know this is hard for you

Poppy: I'm just worried about him

Branch: I am too, but he's gonna be ok..this should pass soon

Poppy: but it's been a week, it should've been over by now

Branch: it might be because you're pregnant

Poppy: well it's not a good thing...(throws up but then feels unbearable sharp pains) branchhh we need to go!

Branch: what? What's going on?

Poppy: we need to go to the doctor! NOW!

Branch: ok ok! (Lifts her up and runs to see the doctor)

(When they reach Dr. Plum's, he looks at poppy very concerned but doesn't say anything)

Dr plum: there's no time...we need to get him out right now

Poppy: what?! But you can't!

Dr Plum: we have to..the troll flu has already affected him, it'll be too late if we wait any longer

(Before branch could even react or say anything, Poppy was taken away. He sat and waited for hours..not knowing if his son was ok...he needed answers...he hated the unknown...when more hours passed...he didn't want to but he was already thinking of the worse)

 **Hey! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy! Is their son ok? Will Poppy be ok? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~Ash**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 3 days...

(Branch had waited what seemed like hours and he tried to keep a calm face but it was so hard, finally doctor plum came out)

Dr plum: branch?

Branch: yes! Yes?!

Dr plum: well...I've got some good news and bad news...good news is poppy and your baby are ok but the bad news is both are still affected with the troll flu...so they're both gonna have to stay here for at least 3 days

Branch: (goes numb) they...are.? Is the baby gonna be ok?

Dr plum: with time yes..as for your wife being pregnant and having the troll flu...it took a lot out of her...you can come visit anytime you want for these next couple of days but another thing...when the 3 days are up..your baby will have to stay isolated from poppy

Branch: are you serious?!

Dr plum: it's just to make sure he doesn't get infected and I think it would be best if oak stayed at another place for the next couple of days so she doesn't catch it and pass it on

Branch: (still feels numb by all this information but nods) can I please see them?

Dr plum: yes...I would see your baby first...just in case

(Branch walked to where his son was...there he was hooked up to all these machines..trying to breathe..he could make out his colors...his was both a mix of blue and pink and he had purple hair with some splotches of pink. A few tears had leaked from branch's face...his son...his son. He then went to see poppy who also had her eyes closed but he held her hand.)

Branch: you should see him, he's a mixture of both of us...it's crazy..he's got purple hair because of it too, it's kinda like my indigo hair. We're gonna get through this, all 4 of us.

(He then leaves and he breaks the news to everyone, who are in disbelief, oak is then sent to live with her grandparents despite her objections. Branch then found himself alone...he hadn't been alone in forever and now..he didn't want to feel this feeling...but he really didn't want any company over..he didn't want to hear any pity for him...he wanted his daughter, he wanted Poppy, and their new son. He looked around, the nursery hadn't been finished so he decided to make things easier when poppy got home by building it)

(The first night alone was hard, he had a couple of bad dreams and there was no comfort laying beside him. It had been just like when he lived in his bunker, he tried convincing himself that it wasn't but the memories were too much for him and he called his mom over)

Berry: branch...this is poppy we're talking about

Branch: I just don't want to lose them..I lost family before and I will NOT lose them again!

Berry: your grandma would be proud of you...you daughter is up there protecting your son right now...I know it

Branch: please...don't talk about daisy...please

Berry: branch I've never seen you like this

Branch: being alone brings back a lot of painful memories

Berry: do you want me to stay with you for the next couple of days?

Branch: I want to say yes...but the other half of me says...I need to challenge myself out of this fear...I just have to remind myself..I'm not the old me..if I need to call you again...I will...thanks mom

Berry: (hugs him) anything for you..I can't want to meet your son

Branch: me too

(After berry left, branch didn't go back to sleep, he kept himself busy by preparing for the baby since he came early. Tomorrow he would go out and buy some supplies, everything he needed. He thought to himself...this wasn't gonna be easy...but he had to push through)

 **Sooo Branch is tackling an old fear? Will he make it? Will his son and wife be ok? What will they name their son? Find out soon! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been working a lot of shifts at my job and I've been so tired! Don't forget to review!**

 **~Ash**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Day 2

(The next day branch was out getting supplies, trying to prepare for when his son came home. He was still in shock about what had happened, but he kept himself distracted. He set up more of the nursery and went out and prepared formulas and put them in the fridge. He decided to go see his daughter, it was hard not having her around the house, it was just too quiet. But when he walked over to peppy and pollys, everyone just stared at him not knowing what to say. Even his friends looked like they wanted to say something but they just couldn't get the words out. He shrugged it all off)

Branch: hey hey! Where's my oak tree?

Oak: (running) daddy!

Branch: (picks her up and swings her around) oh my baby girl! (Kisses her) I missed you so much! (Sees Polly and peppy and puts her down)

Peppy: oak why don't you go get the painting that you made for mommy and your new brother?

Oak: ok! (Runs off)

(Peppy and Polly have worried looks in their eyes)

Peppy: how...how is she?

Branch: she's...well she's not in the best condition but dr plum said she should be getting better soon

Polly: and the baby?

Branch: he's gonna be ok, I know it, he's a fighter just like his mom

Peppy: I'm sorry Branch...

Branch: what? Sorry for what?

Peppy: I just can't imagine how much pain your in

Branch: (a little taken aback) I'm sorry?

Peppy: well no one saw you all day yesterday...you haven't talked to anyone...I just assumed..

Branch: well I'm here right now aren't I?

Polly: were always here for you branch

Branch: thank you Polly

(Oak comes back and jumps on branch's lap)

Oak: I made this for little brother...he's sick right now but I hope he gets well

Branch: I know he'll love it oak tree

Oak: what does he look like?

Branch: well...he's...

Oak: wait I wanna be surprised!

Branch: (smiles) you'll love him..it'll take some getting used to but you two will bond in no time

Oak: when's mommy coming back?

Branch: soon...very soon, I'm gonna go visit her later

Oak: I wanna come!

Branch: no oak, It's best if you stay with your pop-pop and Grammy

Oak: but I wanna come!

Branch: I know you do, but you can't (the last thing Branch wanted was for oak to see poppy the way she was)

Oak: I miss mommy

Branch: she won't be there long she'll be home in no time but right now daddy has to go, can you still be good for your grandparents?

Oak: daddy please don't go! (Starts to cry)

Branch: (hugs her) hey listen to me, I will come back I promise, I can't have you getting infected too, you need to stay here where it's safe

Oak: no please don't go!

Branch: oak...I have to..I love you..(kisses her) I'll be back soon

(Oak cried and it broke branch's heart to see her that way, he didn't like it but he was only doing what was good for her. He went to visit poppy and his son. He visited his son first as dr plum requested...he was still lying there...this time he opened his eyes..he had the most beautiful eyes...they were a really light blue...even lighter than branch's eyes..he touched his son's hand..it felt so warm...he really wanted to hold him but he wanted to wait..he wanted to hold him with poppy. His son closed his eyes so branch went to see poppy. She hadn't opened her eyes yet...she seemed like she was getting better but it was hard to tell.)

Branch: (holds her hand) he opened his eyes today...he has the most beautiful eyes...you know we still don't have a name for him yet...I want you to pick the name once you're better...oak misses you...your parents miss you...I miss you...

Dr plum: (comes in) hello branch how are you?

Branch: ok for the most part

Dr plum: well I have good news...tomorrow you can bring your son home, he seems to have recovered alright

Branch: what about poppy?

Dr plum: well...she's making some progress but not quite as much as I'd like so maybe she'll have to stay an extra couple of days

Branch: what? But you said-

Dr plum: I know...i know..but shes not very stable at this moment..her temperature is still a little high...and her blood pressure is on the high side as well...this is just best so this infection doesn't progress any worse

Branch: has she recovered from the troll flu?

Dr plum: slowly but surely...this isn't easy for anyone..but she'll be good as new soon enough...but be happy! Your son will be going with you tomorrow!

Branch: you want me to be happy? My wife is probably the worse kind of pain ever and I can't do anything about it, I have to take care of my son alone even when she's back...she can't even hold him..I can't even imagine what she'll feel knowing she can't hold her own child, so sure let me be happy (walks out the door)

(Some trolls tried to stop him, they want to help but branch keeps going not even bothering to stop. Peppy had taken over for him as King while branch was going through all this. When branch got home he started to distract himself again, he thought about what little boy Trolls liked and got them prepared. He was mentally preparing himself that his son was coming home. He was a little more nervous about being a father to his son because he never had a father figure. He wondered what his dad would've been like...he never saw a picture of him, his mom had one,but he couldn't bring himself to see it. He finally finished up the nursery. They were lucky to have an extra room so that way oak could keep her own room. This thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't answer, he hoped whoever it was would go away, but knowing all the trolls it probably wouldn't end that way. He looked out the window and all no one there but something was at the door. There was gifts...stuffed animals, diapers, bottles, even blank scrapbooks, he then saw another scrapbook with a note attached to it. He brought everything inside. The gifts were from all the trolls, this was their way of helping, by providing the two of them with stuff the new baby will need. He picked up The other scrapbook and the note written said, "like father like son, I had more pictures than I thought I did. Please look at them, you will be a great father to your son", -mom. Branch hesitated. He always thought it was best to never know what his father looked like so he wouldn't be hurt of all those years not having one, but his mom was insisting. So he went into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair, he closed his eyes as he opened the scrapbook. The first picture he saw, was his dad and mom together. His dad...He was an mirror image of branch although he was more turquoise color, his hair matched branch's, and his eyes...they were exactly like branch's son! That's where he got them from! He went to the next page where a wedding between his mom and dad was displayed, they looked so happy and in love. Branch couldn't believe that all these years of not wanting to know what his father looked like, he had never been more excited to see such photos. He eagerly turned the next page. More photos were displayed, a picture of his moms pregnant belly, his dad in that picture was giving the thumbs up. His grandma was also in the picture smiling the biggest just like she used to do. The page next to it, was Branch when he was a little baby, his dad holding him. Branch couldn't take his eyes off that picture. The bond between a father and a son. The last picture that he found was a family picture. Him, his mom, and grandma. One happy family. He then noticed something in the back of the page. A sentence that said "This picture is for my son, who made us the happy family that we are" -Dad. Branch closed the scrapbook, he was relieved that he finally knew more about his dad, although he did feel sad about how their family was gone too short. He wanted to grow his family just like his dad wanted. Branch picked up one of the scrapbooks and wrote on the front. "Our son, the next addition to our growing family". He took the picture out of his moms scrapbook and put it on the wall. It would always keep the memories alive. Branch then snapped back to reality as he was bringing his son home tomorrow. He stayed the night in the nursery so he wouldn't feel alone as the night before.

Branch: soon my boy..soon

 **Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! It makes me happy that you all like my story! Thank you all for noticing the way I make branch more serious then upbeat happy like in most of the stories I've read. And thank you all for the name suggestions but as I said before, the names of poppy and branch's kids are based off an rp I did a long time ago, so the name was already chosen, but I love all the names! I think it was important to add branch's fear of doubt of being a good father to his son because his dad had died when he was young. I think Branch is feeling some confidence now! So how do you think he'll do with his son once he brings him home? Will he talk to his mom about his dad more now? And when poppy recovers from this horrible illness do you think she heard everything Branch was saying? Will she pick a good name for him? Find out soon! Thank you all so much! And don't forget to review!**

 **~Ash**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: When you come home

(Branch had woken up, he looked around and saw the nursery. He was finally gonna bring his son home, he was gonna bring his daughter back home. But he couldn't help but feel sad about poppy having to stay for a couple more days. He wanted his whole family but he reassured himself that they would all be together soon enough. He went to dr plums and saw his son, he was awake and full of energy. He thought to himself he's just like poppy already. Before he was about to take his son home, he went to check on poppy. This time when he touched her hand, her eyes slowly opened and she looked at Branch.

Poppy: (hoarse voice) branch...

Branch: Poppy..(kisses her forehead) oh poppy...I was so worried about you..

Poppy: where's our baby?

Branch: I'm bringing him home today...dr plum doesn't want you to see him yet because of the risk of infection

(Poppys body went numb, she just wanted to get out of here, unknowing to branch, poppy heard everything he said when he came to visit, she wanted to hold their son and see the colors Branch had described to her. But there she laid, everything hurt. She could barley move and was so exhausted that it took a lot trying to talk to branch.)

Poppy: it hurts...

Branch: what? What hurts?

Poppy: everything...I'm so sorry Branch

Branch: no you listen to me, you don't need to be sorry for anything, we'll be waiting for you when you come home and our son will be happy to finally meet his mother

Poppy: you'll be...by yourself for the first couple of days

Branch: I always have help..our support system..

Poppy: branch..

Branch: yes? Yes!

Poppy: I heard what you said...I want to name him...name him...

Branch: what do you want to name him?

Poppy: (she couldn't get a word out, her chest was aching in pain so she wrote it down the best she could) don't...read..till you get home...please

Branch: I won't, I promise..

Poppy: (closes her eyes)

(Branch goes to back to his son and takes him home. Their son was asleep, so once he returned home he put him in his crib and told peppy and Polly they could bring oak back and also see the baby.

Oak: daddy!

Branch: (picks her up) there's my princess!

Oak: where's mommy?

Branch: she'll be home in a few days

Oak: where's little brother?

Branch: (shows her his room and peppy and Polly hearts melt when they see him sleeping in his crib)

Peppy: he's like poppy...I can already tell

Branch: I had the same feeling

Polly: is poppy doing ok?

Branch: yeah, she woke up today, she's still a little sick but on the road to recovery

Peppy: so what's his name?

Branch: I don't know, Poppy wanted to name him

Peppy: well I can't wait to find out soon

Branch: (all branch could do was smirk and think the same thing)

(Peppy and Polly stayed over for a little while longer before going home. It was late, branch fixed dinner for oak and put her to sleep. He decided to stay in the nursery to tend to his son's needs quicker. So far he'd just been sleeping, but this was only the beginning. He woke up every hour which also kept oak up and made her cranky. Branch knew having two young kids would be hard but this was insane. Every time he put oak back to bed she'd be up, and he knew she was gonna be in one of her moods the next day due to the lack of sleep. It was about 4am before branch even closed his eyes again but it was interrupted by his son's cries again.)

Oak: daddy make it stop!

Branch: I'm sorry oak tree, babies cry

Oak: but I can't sleep! He's too loud!

Branch: I know...this is gonna be a huge adjustment for all of us...

Oak: (starts crying) I don't like him!

Branch: oh oak, you're just tired

Oak: make him go away!

Branch: (picks her up) oh princess...I know...(strokes her hair and sings softly)

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.

Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.

I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.

You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

You're beautiful from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.

Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.

As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

You're beautiful from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl." (Oak falls asleep as branch sang the last verse and he put her back to bed. His son cried more times but he rocked him and just held him...he was so precious. He wanted to hold him forever. Branch then realized he never read the name poppy wrote. He put his son back in his crib and took it out of his pocket...when he looked at it, he smiled. There on the sheet on paper read, "TWIG."

 **Well there it is! He's names twig! And poppy is finally starting to recover! Branch also has found out how hard it is having a toddler and a baby at the same time. After poppy comes home, there will be some time skips again just like there was with oak. Will oak eventually warm up to twig? Does twig take after poppy or branch? Find out soon! Don't forget to review!**

 **~Ash**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Two is better than one

Twig...branch said his name over and over in his head. Twig...he loved it...he wondered where Poppy came up with the name but he was already in love with his son. Sure he hadn't slept much the night before but it was all worth it. He wished his dad could be here to see this, come to think of it, where was his mom? She hadn't been by yet. It was early in the morning and twig was asleep in his crib and oak was still sleeping, he guessed she was tired from not having a lot of sleep. He cleaned up a little bit, the first night was tough with just him by himself. It made him realize his mom was in the same place when his dad died, no wonder she was the way she was. He planned to visit her when things settled down. His thoughts were interrupted when oak came into the kitchen.)

Branch: good morning oak tree

Oak: I'm hungry

Branch: I bet, you want some breakfast?

Oak: (nods)

Branch: (branch looked around, he realized since oak wasn't with him for last couple of days he didn't have much food around the house so he would just have to scrape together whatever he could find. He squeezed a plum to make juice and found some berries, it wasn't much but it was the best he could)

Oak: but I don't want berries

Branch: I'm sorry oak but we don't have a lot of food right now, I've been busy

Oak: I'll just go to pop-pop and Grammys

Branch: you'll do no such thing

Oak: yes!

Branch: no! You will sit down and eat what's in front of you, right now!

Oak: (glares at him)

Branch: if you don't want to eat, fine but don't come to me later saying you're hungry

Oak: but daddy...

Branch: oak...please just eat

Oak: (still glaring and picks up a berry and acts like she's gonna eat it but instead throws it at his face)

Branch: (almost explodes but counts to 10 in his head and instead picks oak up and puts in her room) you just earned yourself a time out, you can come out when you'll be a good girl

(As he leaves her room, oak comes up and slams her door and yells)

Oak: you're mean!

(Her screams then wake twig and branch tries so hard not to lose his patience and he goes to twig)

Branch: I know I know...(rocks him) the noise scared you, but it's ok, I'm here (twig doesn't seem to calm down) it's ok twig...it's ok..(he soothes him for 10 minutes before twig falls back asleep)

(Branch is stuck with what to do with oak..he put twig down and went to her room)

Branch: oak I put you in time out because you were being defiant and not listening to me

Oak: (doesn't answer)

Branch: look...this...this isn't easy, but your brother needs a lot of attention right now, the world doesn't revolve around you

Oak: go away

Branch: oak I'm trying to talk to you

Oak: yeah yeah! And it's the same thing! Brother needs attention! Brother this! And when mommy comes home, she'll be giving attention to brother too!

Branch: we'll try the best we can to share the attention with you both but you got to be more reasonable...he's just a baby, you're a big girl now

Oak: I don't want to be a big girl anymore, I want to be a baby

Branch: (sees what game she's playing) ok..you want to be a baby? Fine...time for your nap

Oak: huh? What?

Branch: well your brother is asleep now babies need naps after all

Oak: I take naps all the time

Branch: but babies take much longer naps...so come on...to bed with you

Oak: I'm not tired

Branch: babies can't talk..so you can't possibly be tired (picks her up and carries her to her bed and puts her in) sleep tight little baby

Oak: (a little shocked, because it's not what she expected but sees where it'll go so she stays in her bed)

Branch: (smirks to himself and goes back to his bed and tries to catch up on sleep but no sooner he lays down, he has a visitor) why baby, how'd you get out of your crib? Babies can't walk tsk tsk back to nappy you go (puts oak back to her bed)

Oak: I'm not a baby!

Branch: all that's so cute, my baby's talking baby talk, soon you'll say your first word

Oak: but I am talking!

Branch: yes yes, the baby talk is adorable now take your nap (walks out of her room and he hears twigs cries and he feeds him and thinks of poppy again, poppy! He couldn't see her today, he had his hands full but she would be home soon, heck he needed all the help he could get. Twig finished feeding and fell asleep again. Branch just watched him sleep for a little bit, he was just couldn't believe it was their 2nd child, it all happened so fast...he didn't want twig to grow up as fast as oak did.)

Oak: daddy?

Branch: (walks out of the nursery) why baby what are you doing out of nap time again?

Oak: I'm sorry...

Branch: (smiles) so now you understand?

Oak: (nods)

Branch: come here (hugs her and kisses her forehead) I love you my little one, please don't forget that, but hey your brothers asleep so that means we can play for a little bit

Oak: (smiles) yay! Play with me!

Branch: anything you want

(Together they played go fish, dress up, and even colored together, twig only interrupted a couple of times but it wasn't too bad. Oak then sat on branch's lap wanting him to tell a story.)

Oak: how'd you and mommy marry each other?

Branch: (laughs) that's a long story oak tree I think she'd want to share the story as well

Oak: aww just tell me a little...pleaseeee!

Branch: (laughs) well ok...well...me and mommy...we didn't exactly like each other that much when we met...but she came around

(A knock on the door)

Branch: (answers the door) Bridget! Gristle! What'd you doing here?

Bridget: we thought we'd bring Sebastian over, he missed oak a lot!

Oak: Sebastian! (Hugs him)

Branch: (laughs) you kids go play!

(They both run off and play in the village)

Gristle: so congrats about your son

Branch: thanks..it's great to see you guys, it's been awhile

Bridget: yeah, we've been pretty busy, but man having two kids, you must be on your feet

Branch: its only been a day

Gristle: what's his name anyways?

Branch: twig, poppy named him

Bridget: she's finally home!

Branch: no...not yet

(Silence goes on for awhile)

Gristle: is she getting...well better?

Branch: yes..she's doing fine, she should be coming home in a few days

Gristle: that's great to hear! I mean just imagine if she didn't make it and you had to raise the kids on your own

Branch: (goes numb, he knew gristle didn't mean anything bad by it but he wished he hadn't said that and his old defensive mode kicked in) that's not cool, I can't believe you would say such a thing

Gristle: oh branch, I didn't mean-

Branch: you think I couldn't handle it on my own? Did someone send you here to make sure I haven't screwed up having two kids on my own while my wife is sick?!

Gristle: no branch, I didn't mean it like that

Branch: no really who sent you? It was peppy wasn't it? Tell me it was!

Bridget: branch calm down! When was he last time you slept? You look exhausted

Branch: few days ago, thanks for pointing that out, that should prove that I can take care of my new son

(No one says anything for a long time)

Branch: you know...just go...you're gonna wake him...please bring oak back home around dinnertime

Gristle: branch I really am sorry...I didn't mean anything by what I said

Branch: (doesn't say anything)

Bridget: when poppy comes home will you tell her I'd love to see her soon?

Branch: Yes, I'll tell her

(Both Bridget and Gristle leave and branch feels great pains of guilt...he didn't mean to snap...but here he was wondering if his wife would be ok and taking care of two kids, one being a baby with needs, the last he needed was someone saying anything of poppy not making it.)

(Oak came home all happy, which branch was glad to see, she had missed her friend. He noticed that Bridget and Gristle weren't there at the door, he did have a right to be mad though, he never understood why all the trolls expected him to be so happy all the time, yes he was but that didn't mean he didn't have other feelings too. Bad things still happen even when you have your true colors. Branch was overwhelmed with thoughts, but he couldn't think about the what ifs, he knew everything was gonna be ok. He took care of oak and twig the rest of the night. Yes he was very tired but his heart was filled, two was better than one, because he got twice as much happiness from them. Branch tried falling asleep, he thought finally poppy would be coming home, he would hold her again, kiss her, tell her that he loved her, he could already feel her presence again. This nightmare was finally gonna end once and for all, just one more sleep he thought...one more sleep.

 **There you have it! Two kids are quite a handful! Can you tell Branch really misses poppy? Do you think Branch is a good daddy? I thought Branch would do something like he did with oak with pretending oak was a baby just to teach her a lesson! Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review! Stay tuned!**

 **~Ash**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The mom I never was

The sun rose up and branch shot out of bed! Finally! Poppy was coming home! He would finally have her back! He knew poppy would be happy to see twig as well since she still hadn't held him yet. He packed up a few things, peppy and Polly were coming over to take care of the kids while branch went to get poppy. He thought about these last few days, this was the hardest thing they've ever gone through, he wished he could've switched places with her, he never wanted her to be in that much pain ever again, never. He couldn't wait..he then heard a knock on the door and there was peppy and Polly.

Peppy: you excited to have her home?

Branch: very! I've missed her a lot!

Peppy: that's what I love to hear

Oak: (comes out of her room) where are you going daddy?

Branch: (smiles) I'm going to get mommy

Oak: yay! She's finally coming home!

Branch: that's right! I'll be back soon, pop-pop and Grammy are gonna stay with you and twig for a little while

Oak: yay! They can live here if they want!

(Both peppy and Polly laugh at that)

Branch: well...we can talk about that some other time, be good for them, I love you (kisses her)

(Branch heads out and sings to himself, and goes in the doctors and he is met by dr plum right away)

Dr plum: oh branch...I was gonna call you

Branch: oh you didn't need to, I thought I'd just come in person

Dr plum: (confused) branch...um..sit..

Branch: what?

Dr plum: can we sit?

Branch: uh..sure..what's up?

Dr plum: (goes silent for a minute) branch...I don't know how to say this...Poppy...died of complications...

Branch: she...what?

Dr plum: she died not too long ago...I was gonna call you but you just came in...

Branch: no! It's not true! Tell me it's not true!

Dr plum: I'm sorry Branch but it is

Branch: you said...you said she'd be fine!

Dr plum: she was but then...she just started having trouble breathing and then she just stopped...

Branch: (falls to the ground...no it wasn't happening...it wasn't! The one person who made him the troll he was now...was now gone...he just saw her 2 days ago...she was getting better...Now what Gristle said was now coming true...he was all alone, he'd have to raise oak and twig alone...what was gonna happen? Branch then started crying very hard...he didn't want to believe it, no he didn't! Then he heard voices saying "he was gonna be a horrible father" "Poppy was better off dead" "your kids will be taken away from you". Branch couldn't handle himself...he started screaming...and dr plum was calling for some back up...he didn't get to say goodbye to Poppy...or say anything one last time...)

Branch then woke up in cold sweat! He looked all around, he was in his bedroom, the clock read 2:33 am. He was breathing very heavily and he realized...it was all a dream...a nightmare. He got out of bed in a rush and called dr plum, he had to know! He was in a panic voice but dr plum reassured him that Poppy was fine and she'd be ready to go home in the morning. Branch had never heard much better words but it didn't take away the scare he had just had. Out of all his dreams he had when he was grey, this one was the worst. And to make it worse, poppy wasn't there by his side to comfort him. He hadn't remembered how he went back to sleep after a bad dream, he probably didn't sleep but he had to. Dr plum had said poppy was fine but it didn't take away his fear. He had called his mother and she said she'd be over.

Berry: (keeps her voice low) branch?

Branch: thanks for coming mom

Berry: well...this will be the first time I'll help the nightmare go away

Branch: I just...it was worse fear..mom...I have to ask you...what was it like to raise me all on your own?

Berry: well I can't really answer..your grandma mostly raised you...are you trying to make me feel bad or something?

Branch: no of course not! I just...

Berry: branch, poppy isn't going anywhere, I can promise you that...when your dad died... I felt like I was alone and pushed everyone away, but I realized I wasn't, your grandma was a huge help to me...yes I know I wasn't there but I am now (puts her arm around him) even if the universe decided it was poppys time to go, she would always be with you and you would be a great dad to your kids, I've seen how you are with them and you're just like your father in every single way

Branch: did you ever wish dad dying was just a bad dream?

Berry: (hesitates) yes, but he never left me forever, just like your grandma never left you

Branch: (smiles a little) thanks mom (hugs her)

Berry: let me do something for you

Branch: what?

Berry: you look exhausted, let me take care of your baby tonight while you get sleep, what did you name him?

Branch: poppy named him twig

Berry: (smiles) Leif, Branch, twig...all my men, I love it

Branch: mom you really don't have to

Berry: but I want to, and I know how to make the nightmares go away

Branch: how?

Berry: (kisses his cheek) a kiss from your mother will always make the bad dreams go away no matter how old you get

Branch: thanks mom...for..being mom

Berry: now you get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow

(Branch went back to bed and he remembered in his childhood days, it'd always be his grandma who was there for the nightmares, even though he was in his late 20's, he felt fulfilled because his mother had done something she hadn't done years ago. He didn't really want to go back to sleep and then his door opened and saw his mom and oak)

Berry: you have a visitor (closes his door)

Branch: what's wrong oak tree?

Oak: I had a bad dream

Branch: aw, it's ok it was all a dream

Oak: I know it was still scary

Branch: come here (pats his bed)

Oak: (she climbs on his bed)

Branch: (kisses her forehead) daddy will make all the nightmares go away

Oak: (cuddles up next to him and falls asleep)

Branch: (smiles and then falls asleep while holding her, and he smiled knowing there would be no more nightmares for either one of them)

(This time the sun came through the curtains and branch woke up and made sure that this was real and wasn't a dream and oak started to wake up next to him)

Oak: daddy? Is mommy coming home?

Branch: (smiles) yes she is..

Oak: can I come?

Branch: no oak tree...it'll be best if you stay here

Oak: but I wanna come!

Branch: I know you do...I want you to stay here and help your Grammy and pop-pop

Oak: (smiles that their coming) you mean I can help with twig?

Branch: well...as long as your careful

Oak: (perks up)

(Knock on the door)

Branch: and that's them now (opens the door) hey peppy, hey Polly thanks for coming

Peppy: well we're glad to help

Berry: huh..what's going on?

Branch: oh mom I forgot you were here...how was twig last night?

Berry: fussy, but I mangaged...

Branch: well peppy and Polly are here to take your place

Berry: aw you didn't have to do that

Branch: you've been up all night mom, take a break

Berry: alright well I guess I'll see you all later bye oak...bye everyone (leaves)

Branch: well I'll be back soon, and poppy will be here with me!

Peppy: see you soon branch!

(Branch rushes to dr plums, he was still worried about the dream he had, but the doctor assured him she was fine, when he arrived he saw dr plum waiting for him)

Dr plum: ah branch, good to see you! Poppys been asking for you, you can go see her

Branch: (goes into the room) poppy!

Poppy: (smiles)

Branch: (runs to her and hugs her, the tightest he's ever hugged) oh poppy I've missed you so much! You have no idea! I can't even imagine what you've been through, how are you feeling?

Poppy: well much better than I was...how's our son?

Branch: twig...is good..but I know he wants to meet his mom

Poppy: aww branch you named him...

Branch: that's right..for you..oh poppy I was so worried about you

Poppy: I was worried about you...you had to take care of him alone

Branch: don't worry about that

Dr plum: well branch as you see, poppy has recovered but it would be best to keep the baby away from her just for a couple days...

Branch: I understand

Dr plum: well you're all set to go, I hope your son is doing well

Branch: thanks dr plum

(Helps poppy up and they both start to walk towards home)

Poppy: I feel bad Branch...I won't be able to help

Branch: its only a few days...I did it before...I can do it again..(to poppys surprise branch kisses her right then and there)

Poppy: wha-what was that for?

Branch: (smiles) just because

Poppy: (smiles) oh Branch (laughs)

 **Well poppys back! I'm sorry if I scared anyone thinking she didn't make it, I just thought the story could use some suspense! Anyways, branch will have to take care of the kids on his own for a couple of days! Do you think he can do it again?! Find out soon and don't forget to review!**

 **~Ash**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Welcome Home

(Poppy and Branch finally come home. And everyone including their friends is waiting for them)

All: welcome home poppy!

Branch: what's all this?

Peppy: we thought we'd invite your friends over too

Branch: well that's nice...but..poppy needs rest

Satin: but she's better!

Branch: yes..but she's exhausted..plus don't you all have kids to get home to?

(Some trolls whisper of branch being cranky) I appreciate you all coming, I really do but maybe another time

(All their friends leave)

Peppy: Poppy! (Hugs her) im so glad you're back!

Oak: mommy!

Poppy: (picks her up) I'm so happy to see you! I missed you, I missed everyone

Branch: you still haven't met your son yet

Poppy: yeah...it'll be a few days before I can even hold him

Branch: I know, but you will soon

Poppy: can I see him?

Branch: of course..he's in the other room

Poppy: when did you have time to-

Branch: I had a lot to do while you were gone

Poppy: you really are the best you know that?

Branch: (smirks) well according to you..(kisses her and shows her the room)

Poppy: oh Branch...he's so beautiful...I can't even..and the room..I can't believe you did all this

Branch: well someone had to get it done, I think you should get some rest...peppy and Polly I can't thank you enough for your support

Peppy: you're welcome, we'll always be here for you

(They leave)

(Branch leads poppy to the bedroom and he tucks her in)

Branch: welcome home...

Poppy: (smiles and then falls asleep)

(As poppy sleeps, branch tries his best to keep oak occupied and twig taken care of)

Oak: daddy I'm bored

Branch: I know, but I'm busy right now (he warming up twigs bottle)

Oak: play with me!

Branch: I can't right now

Oak: he's ruining everything!

Branch: oak! Keep your voice down! Moments trying to sleep!

Oak: (sighs in frustration)

Branch: why don't you go play with star or the twins?

Oak: I don't want to...I want to play with you

Branch: I can't right now...

Oak: play with me!

Branch: oak...I'm not telling you again..I'm busy..right now you need to find something to do while I take care of your brother

(Oak goes to her room and pouts. Branch tends to twigs needs and he's fussier that day so he has his hands full.)

Oak: daddy...

Branch: don't ask...you know my answer

Oak: can't I go out and play?

Branch: I guess so, but! Don't go too far

Oak: ok

(Oak walked around the village and noticed star, zing, sky, and gazer playing together. They were playing a game of slick ball. The twins were a little young to be playing but Star and Zing thought it was funny the way they were trying to learn.)

Oak: can I play?

(Star and Zing turn around)

Star: you want to play? With us?

Oak: um...yeah

Zing: you never play with us though...we don't have to be friends just because our parents are

Oak: why not? I really want to play

Star: a princess like you?

Oak: what's that supposed to mean?

Star: my mom said you're a princess right?

Oak: so? I'm only 3

Star: shouldn't you be off training or something?

Oak: who said anything about training?

Zing: what kind of princess are you?

Oak: my mom always had fun when she was a princess

Star: well...if you want to play...fine but we're not gonna take an easy on you

(Oak is confused by the way they're acting, DJ, Guy diamond, and Satin were really nice so why were their kids acting like this? They play for a little while but oak isn't used to this game so Star and Zing get frustrated)

Zing: wow you're older than us and you play just like the twins and they're only 1 1/2!

Oak: (hurt by the comment but tries to ignore it)

Star: maybe you'd know how to play if you came out more

Oak: well...

Star: you know forget it..this is stupid..why are we teaching you how to play?

Oak: I thought...we were friends...

Star: (doesn't answer)

Zing: I got to get going anyways...mom might get worried

Star: can I come by later?

Zing: I'll ask

Oak: can I come? My dads busy taking care of my brother...

Zing: actually now that I think about it...I don't think my parents want anyone over

Star: yeah...my mom wanted to show me how to DJ anyways

Oak: oh..we'll see you guys later..I guess

Zing: bye

Star: yeah bye

(Oak sees the two walk off together and laugh. Oak knows that they lied..she felt horrible..they didn't want to play with her..she felt left out..they hadn't wanted to play with her. Oak became upset but she couldn't let her dad see her like this...he had too much going on. She tried to dry her tears fast as she went back to the house.)

Branch: hey oak? Where'd you go?

Oak: nowhere..just went for a walk..

Branch: (notices her behavior) are you ok?

Oak: yeah..I'm ok (goes to her room and lays on her bed)

(Branch debates on if he should check on her but twig started to cry and branch just had to convince himself oak was fine.)

(As oak sat in her room..she just didn't understand..sure sometimes she didn't like playing with star and Zing because they didn't like the same games as her...but all trolls were nice to each other and they hadn't been nice at all...what had she done? She didn't know what to think...)

 **Well poppys back! I'm sorry for the late delays on updating I've been busy! I'm trying to wrap this story up asap because I'm going to college soon and I won't be able to write much! But yup oak just experienced exclusion...yes she's young but it can still happen. Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Ash**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Be true to you

(Oak still couldn't understood what happened...she never felt like this before..betrayal? Hurt? Sure she didn't play with the other trolls much but her mother said all the trolls were accepting of each other. She started to cry again...why had they been so mean? Heck! They were teaching the twins how to play! She then heard a knock on her door)

Branch: oak? Are you ok?

Oak: (quickly wipes her eyes) um yes

Branch: (comes in and takes one look at her and he knows something's up) oh no..what's wrong?

Oak: nothing (looks away)

Branch: have you been crying?

Oak: no...cryings for babies

Branch: oak..(sits on her bed) what happened?

Oak: I'm telling you, nothing

Branch: please..I can't help if you don't tell me

Oak: (hangs her head) they..were mean..

Branch: what? Who?

Oak: star..zing...I wanted to play but I didn't know how to play a game they were playing but didn't want to show me how to play...and they told me I was a princess so I shouldn't play..and then they left..they left me out...I thought they were my friends

Branch: (anger boils inside of him! DJs and Guys daughter?! Satins son?! How could they let this happen!) I'll take care of it

Oak: no please don't...

Branch: those kids shouldn't be treating you like that

Oak: they're right...I don't play with them..so I guess I was dumb for thinking they were my friends...

(Branch feels heartbroken for seeing his little girl like this...yes she didn't get out much but who were they to treat her like this?!)

Branch: don't listen to them...you can't let them get to you

Oak: they left me out! And they laughed about it! What did I do?

Branch: oak..

Oak: go away...just go away

Branch: I can't do that...not until you're happy again

Oak: I can't be happy now...you're busy with Twig, I have no friends, and the only friend I have I can't see..

Branch: you're right, I can't make you be happy..look...I see myself in you all the time..this is a huge change for you...and if they treat you the way they do, then they're not your true friends..everything will be ok

Oak: how do you know?

Branch: (sings)

"Everything I do is for you

And I really do adore you

You're getting so big now

You're making me so proud

'Cause you are such a star

And you know that you are

So every single little moment

I can't be there to hold your hand

I need for you to know that

I need for you to know that

Anything should happen, anything should happen

'Cause anything could, if anything should happen

Know that you'll be alright, know that you'll be alright

Everything is alright, everything's in your mind  
Life is what you make it, life is what you make it  
And anything can happen, anything can happen  
But you just gotta get past it, you just gotta laugh at it  
And anything can happen, you fall down get back up  
And you better believe that nothing holding me back  
So everything is alright, everything is alright  
Everything is alright, promise I'll be  
Promise you'll be, promise we'll be alright" (stops singing)

Oak: can I ask a question?

Branch: of course

Oak: why do you sing?

Branch: because...singing can make someone feel better...did it work? (Smiles)

Oak: is that how mommy fell in love with hit?

Branch: (smiles) yes..

Oak: thanks daddy...I think I'll be ok

Branch: but if you ever have a problem just talk to me...I'm here to help

Oak: I will

(Branch smiles and oak goes back outside and branch tends to oak again. By the end of the night, branch makes time for oak by telling her a story, goodnight hugs ,and kisses. After checking to make sure twig was taken care of, branch got into bed where poppy was awake.)

Branch: well...we got a problem

Poppy: huh?

Branch: star and zing were mean to oak today

Poppy: what? No way!

Branch: yes way..

Poppy: I..I don't know what to think..

Branch: well...I think we should talk to DJ, Guy, and satin...I mean that's not right

Poppy: do you have any idea how that's gonna go?

Branch: she's our daughter! I'm not gonna have her be treated like that

Poppy: she's older than them...that sounds so silly

Branch: what? Poppy? How can you say that?

Poppy: can we talk about this in the morning? I'm really tired

Branch: you're tired? Who's been taking care of twig all day?

Poppy: not a completion, just go to sleep (turns off the light)

 **Yes you have witnessed the first conflict! This is hard for Branch because he knows what she's going through! I promise poppys not a bad mother, it's just harder for her to understand because she doesn't want to believe that her friends children would do such a thing! The updates might take awhile since I'm in college now! But don't forget to review! Thank you!**

 **~Ash**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Not like them

(The next morning Poppy was starting to feel better but branch had insisted she stay in bed.)

Poppy: come on branch, I feel useless just laying here

Branch: well I want you to get better and here is where you'll stay (kisses her forehead) But..I really am serious about this whole bullying situation

Poppy: branch..look..if this really is happening, you need to be careful with what you say, you're gonna be talking about other troll's kids

Branch: this isn't easy for me to hear, I don't want her to go through what I did

Poppy: she's not going to branch

Branch: ..I want this sorted out..

Poppy: just be settle..remember

Branch: I shouldn't be gone too long..if the baby cries..just be careful

Poppy: relax well all be fine...I'm more worried about you

Branch: don't be, I'm taking responsibility

(He goes out and waits in the center of the village, he had told DJ, GD, Satin, and starburst to meet him there, so he was waiting for their arrival)

DJ: hey branch! How's poppy doing?

Branch: pretty good..she should be on her feet again tomorrow

GD: what about your little guy?

Branch: twig? He's good too..he's lovely

Satin: so..how come you wanted to meet us, you never request meetings and it's only the 4 of us out of the pack

DJ: is something wrong?

Branch: well..I have to tell you all something and I'm just warning you all it's not going to be what you want to hear

GD: we can take it Branch

Starburst: thats right, we'll figure it out together

Branch: ok...oak was upset yesterday...she said that star and zing were out playing and when she asked to play they told her she couldn't play...but they were playing with the twins who are even younger than them...and they left her and just laughed...oak was very upset...and I'm not blaming any of you at all...I just want to be civil and tell everyone what's happening

DJ: I don't understand...oak never wanted to play with them before..

Branch: she didn't have much to do yesterday...we were busy taking care of twig

DJ: well..I did warn poppy about this...

Branch: I'm sorry, what?

DJ: well we all noticed oak never wanted to play with our kids so...

Branch: so? She didn't want to play with them before, but she never told your kids to go away and laugh at her behind her back and make her cry!

GD: hey hold on! How do you know she's telling the truth, we're going based off a 3 year old here!

Branch: are you kidding me right now!? She was crying, real tears! Who does that unless they're upset

Satin: so what'd you want us to do about it is the real question?

Branch: talk to them, tell them that it's not ok to treat others like this

Starburst: well...we can only do so much

Branch: please...just talk to them..I don't think they realize how hurt they made oak feel

DJ: we love oak...we always will...but branch...they're our children too, there's two sides to every story

Branch: so that's it?

GD: we'll talk to Star..that's all we can do

Branch: well I don't want her to do this again

DJ: and it's not just our daughter

Satin: what? You think zing is part of this? Star does have some sass to her

DJ: she doesn't get that from me!

Satin: she's your daughter!

Branch: hey don't start a fight! Listen I know you don't want to hear that your kid is being mean to someone else..but let's be honest, it's gonna happen...what's important is we put a stop to it before it gets worse

GD: you're right...I'm really sorry about what happened

Satin: we are too

Branch: I'm not asking all of them to be best friends, I just want everyone to get along, it is kinda my job now, for all the trolls

DJ: thank you for meeting with us, I know it wasn't easy for you to say all this

Branch: I'm sure it wasn't easy hearing all this either

Starburst: well yes, but it's what we have to do as parents right? I mean it's not oaks fault she's not as social as ours

Branch: what did you just say?

Starburst: well branch come on let's face it...oak doesn't come out to play much

Branch: there's nothing wrong with my daughter!

Satin: whoa hold on...(to starburst) sweetie...seriously?

Branch: what? Is that what all you really think?

(They all go silent)

Branch: well...remember who you're all talking to

Satin: branch..He.. didn't mean-

Branch: (walks away)

GD: branch please don't walk away!

Branch: (stops) ok...what do you have to say?

Satin: oak is a wonderful girl!

Branch: then don't criticize the way she is! She may not come out like your kids but that doesn't make her any different!

Starburst: I'm sorry..my sons not a Bully...he never is, he's so behaved at home

Branch: just talk to him! He probably doesn't even realize it! (Sighs) thank you all for coming...(walks away)

GD: tell Poppy we miss her!

DJ: we really do!

Branch: I'll let her know...(goes back home)

(Branch's heart went numb, when he turned grey as a child...everyone called him that kid who wouldn't come out to play...and it only got worse from there. That was the last thing he wanted Oak to go through, he knew he didn't want to force her to be something she wasn't but he wanted her to be more adventurous..to come out of her shell.)

Branch: poppy? You doing ok?

Poppy: yes branch..I'm still here

Branch: twig ok?

Poppy: I haven't heard him so I'm guessing so

Branch: so...I talked to everyone

Poppy: you don't sound like it went well...

Branch: they're just...so oblivious! They think their kids are so perfect! Like nothing like this would happen! And to our kid!

Poppy: branch calm down..I know this situation isn't good..but..maybe it's just a misunderstanding..oak is pretty sensitive

Branch: you too huh?

Poppy: whats that supposed to mean?

Branch: you think that oak is different? That she's not like the rest of the trolls

Poppy: branch I didn't say that

Branch: you didn't have to (walks out of the room)

 **There you are! Branch doesn't want to believe that oak is different and he definitely doesn't want to hear the word bully! We can see here that oak is more like branch, and again Poppy is having a little bit of trouble understanding, more of this will be seen!**

 **~Ash**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I hate fighting

Poppy: Branch! Branch! (Gets up and goes him)

Branch: get back in bed

Poppy: no, not until we're good..

Branch: I don't want her to be different..I just feel like sometimes you want her to be perfect

Poppy: (sighs) ok..I'll admit..I don't feel as much as a bond with her but I love her more than anything, I don't want to hear that she's being bullied anymore than you do...

Branch: it shouldn't have to be like this..

Poppy: but branch you said yourself, the world isn't perfect

Branch: when you have kids your views change, I want her to be accepted

Poppy: but she is branch

Branch: not by the other kids she's not

Poppy: I don't know what to say...I think it's more difficult for her to be social, sometimes it can't be fixed

Branch: so you're saying I couldn't have been fixed

Poppy: why do you always go there? You think oak is a mirror reflection of you! Well wake up! She's not! She's my daughter too! If you keep saying she has the issues you did when you were grey then she'll learn from you!

Branch: stop yelling at me! The kids will hear you!

Poppy: good! Let them hear! So they can know how ridiculous you sound!

Branch: oh I'm ridiculous, I've been doing all the work, taking care of our two kids! I took care of you when you had the troll flu, where's the ridiculousness in that?!

Poppy: I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that...

Branch: do you understand where I'm coming from? The last thing I want is for her to be so sad by feeling she's not accepted to the point where she turns grey...

Poppy: but she won't turn grey, we're here for her, you didn't have anyone to turn to when your grandmother died

Branch: correction, I didn't want to turn to anyone so what if she feels that way?

Poppy: stop saying what if! Can we not worry about this now?

Branch: I have every right to worry about this now! It'll only get worse overtime if we don't do something!

Poppy: then you know what? You do something about it! Because I'm tired of hearing that what I'm saying isn't good enough for you...(goes to their room and slams the door)

Branch: (stands there stunned, he goes to the door and reaches for the door but then stops himself...what was happening to them he thought.)

(In poppys head, she wanted to cry..she wanted to scream at Branch..she was tired of hearing of how she didn't understand oak...she was tired of fighting...she hated fighting..she knew she would have to go back and talk to branch...she went back out to find branch tending to twig as if their fight hadn't just happened...)

Branch: poppy please get some rest

Poppy: no branch I'm tired of you pushing me away when things get tough

Branch: I'm taking care of our son right now, we'll talk later

Poppy: no we'll talk now

Branch: what's so important now?

Poppy: because I can't have this on my conscience on my mind

Branch: (sighs) ok...(puts twig in his crib) come on...(they both sit down)

Poppy: I feel like every since the kids have been born we've been kinda...been off

Branch: I know...this hasn't been easy...I'm trying to work through this

Poppy: but sometimes you make me feel like I don't care about oak

Branch: I didn't say that, it's just...I feel like she's taking after me

Poppy: so? I'm with you aren't I? If I can understand you why do you think I can't understand her?

Branch: (hesitates) you're right..I'm sorry..

Poppy: I'm concerned about us too...I want us to still be the loving couple...we're just so busy I feel like we never see each other

Branch: well we got through it before we got married, we can do it again.. I feel like...we need something though

Poppy: (eyes widen) if you say another kid..

Branch: what? No! No! I mean...maybe a couple times a month...we have our own alone time..my mom or your parents watch the kids, we take off as queen and king...just us

Poppy: do you really think we can do?

Branch: of course...I hate fighting too...I love you more than anything in this world..the thought of ever losing you makes me feel grey...when you were sick...

Poppy: I know how you feel...let's do it!

Branch: wow...(smirks) that was fast

Poppy: I know we've had our ups and downs but we have to remember oak and twig are here because of us...

Branch: (smiles) that's right...(kisses her forehead and then sings softly) "And I see your true color, shining through...I see your true colors, and that's why I love you"

Poppy: (smiles and sings) "your true colors...true colors are beautiful"

Branch: and I still mean every single word of it

Poppy: does that mean, our fight is over?

Branch: (hugs her) of course...I'm sorry I got upset

Poppy: it's ok, I promise to be more helpful when it comes to our daughter I wasn't being very fair I realize

Branch: I think having our alone time a couple times a month will help us remember why we married each other as well

(Soon after making up, they tried their alone time, which to their parents supported, it seemed to do the trick, Poppy and Branch in their alone time realized they still have their love for each other. During one of their alone times, Poppy and Branch were outside laying on ground watching the stars shine bright.)

Poppy: Branch...I'm really glad we did this

Branch: I am too..I mean I still fall in love with you everyday but being alone helps too

Poppy: sometimes I wonder, what would've happened if daisy was still here..

Branch: I know...she'll always be our first child..but we've grown stronger since then..it was tough but we were tougher

Poppy: you know branch...I really hope this night doesn't end...

Branch: me neither (kisses her) I love you

Poppy: I love you too (leans against his shoulder and they both look out into the sky...sure like any married couple they would have many fights down the road but...they always remembered they were still in love with each other and that was something no one could take away.)

 **We all love poppy and branch but even they're not perfect! Sometimes when life gets in the way you lose sight of what's in front of you so I thought it was important for them to remember what made they fall in love! And that they'll never lose that! The next chapter will be a time skip, you'll get to see twigs personality develop and will oak actually make friends with the snack pack kids? Will we hear the kids sing? Stay tuned!**

 **~Ash**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 2 years later

(Twig is 2 and oak is 5. Twigs personality is like poppys as he's all over the place and hyper all the time like poppy was when she was a kid and he's always happy. Oak with the help of her parents started to come out of her shell a little, she didn't always get along with the snack packs kids but she has a few other friends still including Sebastian. Twig was the opposite, he had lots of friends. As for poppy and branch, their marriage is still going strong, they still had their fair share of arguments but tomorrow was a special day, tomorrow was their 5 year anniversary and branch planned to make it special, just for her)

(Poppy and branch are sleeping in their bed when twig comes in and jumps on their bed)

Twig: (laughing) mommy! Daddy! Wake up!

Branch: (groans) twig! We talked about this, you wait until mommy or daddy wake up, you don't just come in here

Twig: up! Up!

Branch: no go back to bed, you'll wake your mother

Poppy: too late

Twig: mommy! Wake up!

Poppy: aren't you full of energy today?

Branch: I wonder where he gets it from?

Poppy: (hits him with the pillow)

Twig: yay! Pillow fight! (Grabs a pillow and hits branch)

Branch: poppy!

Poppy: (tries not to laugh) ok twiggy that's enough, daddy's had enough, come on let's play out in the living room

Twig: yayyy! (Jumps off the bed and continues to jump until he goes through the door)

Branch: man I feel bad for your dad when you were that age

Poppy: hey!

Branch: (smirks) I'm just kidding

Poppy: get some sleep grumpy pants

Branch: (grabs her hand) just think...tomorrow..5 years..

Poppy: I know it's crazy

Branch: 5 years with the love of my life what could be better?

Poppy: nothing would be, but oak needs to be up soon for school, so I need you to wake her up

Branch: but you're already up

Poppy: you think I want to?

Branch: ok you win, I'll get her up

Poppy: thank you sweetness

Twig: mommy! Hurry up!

Poppy: I'm coming twiggy

Branch: he's definitely your son

Poppy: yes (rolls her eyes) and I thought I was an early bird (leaves the room)

(Branch sleeps for an hour before he gets up to wake up oak and to head off for royal duties, poppy was staying with twig for the day. Branch couldn't wait for tomorrow, he had a plan to make it the best day for her.)

Oak: twig get out of my room! I was sleeping!

Twig: no no no!

Oak: get out!

Branch: whoa hold on here! Oak please don't shout at your brother and twig this is your sisters room so please leave her alone

Twig: but daddyyyy

Branch: Twiggy, oak didn't barge in your room so please respect her space

Twig: ok! (Leaves the room but still bounces)

Branch: well with that being said, time to get ready for school

Oak: (rolls her eyes and pulls the cover over her head) I don't wanna go...

Branch: oak..we talked about this, you promised you weren't going to do this anymore

Oak: Ughh schools boring

Branch: it may be, but you need to learn

Oak: Sebastian isn't there

Branch: no but you can still make new friends you've already made a couple

Oak: (shrugs her shoulders)

Branch: come on, we're gonna be late

Oak: how is it that twig is 2 and has a big group of friends, while I'm older than him and cant name a whole hand?

Branch: oak tree..you promised..comparing yourself to others only makes it worse for you

Oak: well it's the truth isn't it?

Branch: today's a new day, it'll be a good day

Oak: whatever you say

Branch: for a 5 year old you're sure acting like you're 15

Oak: (laughs) you're funny daddy

Branch: (smiles) there's that laugh, now come on get ready please

Oak: fine (gets off her bed)

(Once oak is ready, both her and branch head out)

Branch: bye oak tree have a good day today (kisses her)

Oak: bye dad (goes to school)

Star: oh hey oak..I mean princess oak

Oak: you don't have to call me princess

Star: oh ok, I'd do anything to be a princess you're so lucky

Oak: yeah...

Star: oh there's zing, I'll see you around

Oak: (watches as star joins zing and their large group of friends, it breaks oaks heart a little to see them happy, laughing with each other)

Crystal: oh oak, when are you ever going to realize they'll never be your friends?

Oak: it's just weird, my parents are friends with their parents...

Crystal: they're the king and queen, they're friends with everyone

Oak: at least I have you, you might be my only friend here, Sebastian goes to another school

Crystal: if you just put yourself out there a little...why don't you hang out with my friends afterwards?

Oak: I don't know...

Crystal: oh come on! You always say that! You might have fun!

Oak: your friends don't like me

Crystal: they never said that, they just don't know you

Oak: (shrugs) I'm not an open book

(Over in the village branch starts planning for the next day and he was enlisting in their friends)

DJ: we're glad to help branch! 5 years is pretty big!

Satin: what can we do to help?!

Branch: well...it's been a long time...but I was thinking of..

(Poppy was back at home still running after twig, she couldn't believe how much he took after her, she probably exhausted her dad when she was that young. Finally twig went down for a nap, poppy was always a morning person but she wanted to sleep in so badly...she thought of tomorrow, 5 years? Where did the time go? She knew Branch was planning something but as usually she didn't know what that was, she never cared about all that, she just wanted to spend time with him.)

(Back at the school, its finished for the day and even though crystal tries to convince oak to hang out afterwards oak can't find the strength to, she walks off and sees the rest of the trolls singing and dancing together and the first time in her life she wished...she wished she could be normal.)

(Both branch and oak get home and twig is in the house bouncing all around.)

Twig: daddy! Daddy! Daddy! (Jumps up and down) can I go play with my friwends pweaseee?

Branch: yes go on ahead

Twig: (jumps up and down) yayyyyy! (Runs out of the house)

Branch: that hyper today?

Poppy: you have no idea, how was school today oak?

Oak: (shrugs) fine I guess (walks away)

Poppy: what's eating her?

Branch: (shrugs) acting like a teenager, I was about the same, but soon we won't need to worry about the kids, only us

Poppy: (smiles)

Branch: oak do you have your stuff packed for pop-pop and grammy's?

Oak: Ughh I already told you

Branch: I need you to pack a couple of twigs things too

Oak: aw that's not fair

Branch: it is, you're the responsible one

Poppy: (jokes) branch!

Oak: (smirks a little)

(Branch couldn't help but look out the window and see twig playing with lots of the kid trolls including the twins, while oak...stayed in the house...he put those thoughts aside as he thought of tomorrow. The hours passed but finally oak and twig went to poppys parents for the night and they would get to sleep on and have the whole day to themselves. Finally just him and poppy!)

Branch: oh my gosh! (Stretches) it's so quiet

Poppy: (laughs) I know, twig isn't going off the wall

Branch: (groans) our son is gonna be the death of me

Poppy: I'm sure he'll grow out of his hyperness

Branch: I don't know...you didn't

Poppy: oh shush!

Branch: hey shush won't get you the good stuff tonight

Poppy: (blushes but smirks)

Branch: but tomorrow you will be amazed by measure

Poppy: I guess I'll set my expectations high then (laughs) I'm just kidding

Branch: but for now (pulls her close) we shall enjoy the quiet in our home and the our company (smirks)

(The next morning Branch woke up naturally instead of twig jumping on their bed. His lovely wife right next to him, oh last night was great and he means really great. But he had a lot to do to show her that he still loved her after all these years.)

 **So! You see twigs personality! Just like poppys! So it's kinda funny to see branch handle twig! Oak is still a bit on the reserved side so you will see more of that. What do you think of twigs personality? And what do you think branch has planned? Find out soon!**

 **~Ash**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: 5 years and more to love

(Branch was still smiling as he was still lost in thought and then he felt poppy wake up beside him, he pulled her closer and the two just cuddled...something they hadn't done in a long time. Branch was just amazed that his life had changed so much for the last couple of years...once he thought he would die alone but here he was with the love of his life...the girl he thought he couldn't have...they had married at a young age and had their kids not long after...marriage was not all the storybook happily ever after...but poppy and branch were made for each other..branch thought about how they never really celebrated their 2nd-4th anniversaries, they had been busy with the village and their kids so branch was determined to make up for that. This surprise was going to be great.)

Poppy: mhmm..(smiles)

Branch: (kisses her forehead) you're up

Poppy: is this what it's like to sleep normally?

Branch: it sure is my darling...peace and quiet..

Poppy: so why did we have children so early

Branch: (smirks) well you see...we both really love each other so..when that happens...

Poppy: I didn't mean that! (Laughs) I mean...sometimes I felt like our kids made us busy from spending alone time together

Branch: it hasn't been easy...but...we can only focus on the now...today is our day..to show you how much I still love you

Poppy: you're the sweetest branch (kisses him) but I know you still love me you really don't have to go through any trouble, just sleeping in today was perfect

Branch: (smirks) Oh I'm doing something for you alright, 5 years is a long time!

Poppy: (smiles) you know branch...you go the extra mile just to make me happy, what did I do to deserve you?

Branch: (smiles) just by being you...happy all the time

Poppy: will you tell me what you're planning to do?

Branch: (laughs) of course not, when have I ever done that?

Poppy: I knew you weren't going to crack

Branch: you'll find out soon enough but for now...(pulls her out of the bed) let's enjoy today

(They spend the morning eating breakfast together enjoying the quiet)

Poppy: I actually have something for you

Branch: really now? That's a first (laughs) I'm just kidding! What is it?

Poppy: close your eyes for a sec

Branch: (closes them) ok...

Poppy: you can look now

Branch: (opens his eyes and sees on the walls...pictures...of their wedding...the two dancing...their whole family..there was also just a painted picture of poppys parents, branch's mom, both poppy and branch and their two kids. This made branch overjoyed, he had wanted to hang things on the walls but they never had the time to take the proper pictures or get them developed.)

Branch: poppy...this is beautiful...when did you do this? We never had the time

Poppy: (smiles) well I found the time I know you really wanted them on the walls

Branch: you always know what I liked...I couldn't ask for anyone better..(thinks about what he had planned and can't wait until poppy can see for herself)

(Branch keeps poppy distracted for most of the day, poppy tries get branch's plans out of him but he doesn't budge, and something else they haven't done in a long time...made dinner just the two of them and not kid food, the foods they haven't been able to eat because their kids were picky eaters)

Poppy: how great is it that we can finally eat what we want?

Branch: it feels pretty good, who are our kids? (Laughs)

Poppy: is my hair turning grey?

Branch: your hair?! What about mine? I'm almost 30!

Poppy: yours is fine what about mine?!

Branch: relax babe, you're good I don't care if you ever had grey hair, I'd love you no matter what

Poppy: (rolls her eyes) oh sure

Branch: (laughs) don't be difficult

Poppy: I really hope this day doesn't end

Branch: I don't want it to either...(smiles) I'll be right back (walks out of the kitchen)

(he's gone for a long time and poppy goes to check on him but instead of finding him..she finds a note and a beautiful dress, the note says "put this on...I can't wait to see you in it" )

(Poppy not sure what branch is up to hesitates but gets changed and she loved the dress...she wondered what branch was doing and then she saw her dad)

Poppy: dad! This is a surprise! Are the kids ok?!

Peppy: yes! Everything's ok! I'm here to take you to branch's surprise

Poppy: so everyone knows except me?

Peppy: (smiles) just come with me...you look very beautiful

Poppy: (smiles) thank you dad

(They both walk outside and poppy notices all the trolls sitting...what were they doing? She looked for branch and didn't see him...she heard music...and she saw king gristle...and then she finally saw branch...he was so nicely dressed...when he saw poppy he gave her the biggest smile...)

Poppy: what's going on dad?

Peppy: you and branch are going to renew your vows

Poppy: what?! He...oh my gosh...I don't know what to say..he planned all this?!

Peppy: he sure did..now come on I have to walk you down the aisle

Poppy: (tries not to cry as she walks down with her dad and when she gets to branch she can't even say a word) branch...

Branch: (smiles)

King Gristle: well Trolls...here we are...5 years later with a love still growing strong...we are here to renew the vows of poppy and branch so we can witness how true love can still last and seeing poppy is still taking all this in...branch why don't you start

Branch: poppy...I planned this for you so I can show you I still love you...here we are 5 years later...we've been through a lot...we've lost a child...we've gained two...we have experienced the difficulty of parenthood and running the kingdom at the same time...but we have always came through in the end...poppy nothing has changed how I feel for you if anything my love for you has become so much stronger and it'll never end...you are a wonderful wife and a great mother to our children and I never thought I would be where I am...without you...I don't know what I would do...you are my everything...marriage isn't easy it's anything but the fairytales...but you're the happily to my ever after..and that's all I need

(Poppy looks at him teary eyed still recovering from this big surprise)

Branch: I also have a song to share with everyone...I wrote this as soon as we became boyfriend and girlfriend...after you restored my color...I never finished it but now I'm here singing it for you

(Starts to sing)

It feels so right I'm where I belong because found my place I found my place What a ride I knew I was strong Now I found my place, I found my place. Just because you're different

Doesn't mean that you'll never make a difference. As long as you're with good friends, You can save the world! Because we got the power that we never knew we had. It feels so right I'm where I belong Because I found my place I found my place. What a ride I knew I was strong Now I found my place I found my place. There's nothin' you can do that's gonna stop me from being happy. With my girl poppy. My grandma being eaten? Okay. Okay. It took a little time to forget. You know we owe it all to trollstice and the Bergen's. I never realized all these awesome friends I have. DJ's got a little bit of sarcasm in him but she keeps the record spinning. Satin and Chenille Nya keeping' everybody else in check and they do it by keeping everyone clothed. Guy Diamond Big shouts to the mama that can mane it on his own, with his glitter blasts. Cooper got his head up in the clouds while he's flying through the sky. Biggie Well the guy's got a lotta energy and he's burning up his enemies with his pal Mr dinkles. And My love poppy I love you! Slide to right Slide to the side Well lemme see you do the trollz slide Drop the boom Dance of doom Now we lightin' the whole room Slide right Slide to the side Well lemme see you do the trollz slideIt feels so right I'm where I belong Because I found my place I found my place. What a ride I knew I was strong Now I found my place I found my place. With you poppy, I fit in, I'm comfortable in my skin I'm throwing caution to the wind To the wind yeah yeah. It feels so right I'm where I belong because I found my place I found my place" (stops singing and everyone and poppy looks at him in shock on how powerful his son was)

Poppy: branch...that was beautiful...

King Gristle: poppy would you like to tell branch your vows?

Poppy: well since I have nothing prepared...I will say what comes from my heart...branch you are amazing...you always make me happy...even when things like this don't seem like a big deal to me..you always take the extra measure to show how much you love me and you did...words can't even describe how beautiful this all is! I will still keep my promises to you and our children...but the most important thing is I'll never stop loving you

Gristle: I now declare the vows renewed! And you shall now seal the deal with a kiss!

Branch: (smiles) we don't need to seal anything...our love is always sealed

Poppy: oh shut up and kiss me! (Pulls him to her and they passionately kiss and everyone cheers) I love you branch!

Branch: I love you too!

(They throw a party to celebrate the couple and the couple even share a slow dance together while singing true colors...the song that started it all by the end of the night poppy and branch hang up a picture that was taken of them that night.)

Their vows have been renewed! And also the song is from the lego ninjago movie, it was a really good song and it suited Branch well! He still loves her after all these years and he will do anything to prove it! The next chapter I'm doing to do a holiday special, I held off on doing one because the trolls holiday special hasn't aired but I'll give it a try!

~Ash


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Merry Trollsmas!

(It was December, the busiest time of year for all the trolls especially for poppy and branch. Trollsmas was the biggest holiday of the year and it became a bigger deal when Poppy got all the Bergen's to join in on the holiday fun when she found out they had no holidays of their own! This year seemed more busy because oak and twig kept poppy and branch from doing what they were supposed to do for the holidays, but everyone was excited! This time of year everyone was happier than ever! How could anyone be in a bad mood around the holidays? Even oak got it on the trollsmas spirit. Her class was getting ready, but this year everything was going to change for oak, it was tradition on trollsmas day that the princess opened it all up by singing a song, this was going to be oaks first time and she wasn't sure if she was ready...)

Star: I can't wait for Trollsmas! It makes me feel so jolly!

Zing: I know! My mom is already making our Christmas sweaters!

(They both notice oak)

Star: so oak! This is the big year for you right? You're going to sing!

Oak: (shrugs) I guess

Star: it'll be great to! We never hear you sing!

Oak: (shrugs) it's not really my thing

Zing: well since you're the princess you have to, unless your brother proves to do better than you

Star: yeah he's already got more friends then you do!

(They both laugh)

Oak: very funny

Star: aw come on we're just kidding! We're sure you'll do great, but if it was me, I think I'd do better (they walk away)

Crystal: don't let them get in your head oak, they're just jealous! you're going to do great! All the Bergen's will be there! Even Sebastian!

Oak: I don't know...it's not that I don't like to sing...just not in front of other people...alone

Crystal: but this could be your year! Everyone seeing you come out of your shell! And you can finally shut star and zing up!

Oak: (smiles) that's true...hopefully my mom can help...she did this all the time when she was a kid

Crystal: don't be pressured though, it's ok to be nervous

Oak: (smiles) thanks crystal (hugs her)

Crystal: (laughs) oak! You're hugging when it's not hug time!

Oak: in the words of my mom, I am princess and I decree hug time is all the time!

Crystal: (laughs)

(Back at home, Branch is at home with twig while poppy is out in the village, Branch was putting up all the decorations for the holiday, he remembered after he regained his color, not being sure of how to celebrate the holiday since he hadn't for so long but since helping the Bergen's he was determined always to make it the best Trollsmas ever!)

Twig: daddy! Will I get to sing at the celebration?

Branch: you're not old enough yet twiggy

Twig: aw but oak gets to!

Branch: she's older than you so she's the right age

Twig: no fair!

Branch: your time will come soon enough son

Twig: can I help! Can I help?!

Branch: what would you like to help with?

Twig: everything! I want to hang up the pretty lights!

Branch: where did all your energy come from?

Twig: I don't know! I don't know! I wanna help!

Branch: (in his head) is this really my son?

Twig: pleaseee

Branch: ok but daddy has to help you...I can't have you get all tangled up

(In the village, Poppy was busy getting things ready Trollsmas was a couple weeks away and there was so much to do! She was a little overwhelmed but she was determined not to let it ruin her day.)

DJ: can I start playing the Trollsmas music now?

Satin: why isn't the troll tree decorated?

Poppy: oh um..

Guy Diamond: the Bergen's are asking what they can do to help

Biggie: are you ok? You seem out of it today..

Poppy: I have a lot going on, yes with the music, the tree will be done soon and I'll talk to the bergens in a minute

Biggie: where's branch?

Poppy: taking care of twig

Chenille: maybe twig can help, if he's anything like you he wouldn't want to be stuck inside all day

Poppy: he's been a little destructive lately so it's probably not a good idea

(The rest of the day goes really slow for her, poppy didn't know why her mind wasn't focused, she felt more stressed out for some reason and found herself a little cranky. She was just happy to finally get home, she could hear Trollsmas music coming from the house)

Twig: mommys home! (Jumps in her arms)

Poppy: good to see you too twiggy (looks around the house) wow did you guys do all this?

Branch: sure did, (kisses her cheek) tough day today? You look pretty tired

Poppy: (puts twig down) oh you have no idea...I feel like...there's something...I'm forgetting

Branch: did you forget oak is singing this year?

Poppy: oh my gosh! That's right! I need to help her!

Branch: hey relax, you've had a long day just relax...dinner should be ready in a few

Poppy: what'd you make?

Branch: berry and root stew

Poppy: it doesn't smell like it...it smells stronger than ever

Branch: it smells fine to me

Poppy: dang I must be really tired

Oak: hey mom

Poppy: hey! There's my shining star! (Hugs her) are you excited for the big day?

Oak: oh...I don't know..I don't even know what I'm going to sing

Poppy: aw well you have a couple more weeks, and whatever you decide I know it'll be great

Branch: don't be nervous oak tree

Oak: everyone in troll village is going to be there...

Poppy: I was nervous too when I was your age...but that's how I grew to love singing!

Oak: will you help me when I find the song?

Poppy: of course! Anything to help you get ready! Now go get ready for dinner

Branch: (smiles) I can't wait to see her sing...I think this could really help her come out of her shyness

Poppy: well I hope she won't get stage fright, I know it happened to me

Branch: oh come on, you?!

Poppy: yes! Everyone gets stage fright! (Cringed as her back hurts her)

Branch: (massages her shoulders) you've got a lot of tension...(whispers) just relax...everything's ok

Poppy: it's the 5th celebration! I want it to be perfect and I want oak to be confident!

Branch: everything will work out, when has it never? (Kisses her forehead)

Poppy: you're right

Branch: you do look a little under the weather though, are you ok?

Poppy: well I guess being out in the cold all day doesn't help

Branch: (crosses his arms) now come on, You said you'd dress a little warmer in this weather

Poppy: branch im not gonna get the troll flu again

Branch: you don't know that, I almost lost you and twig, and I'm not going to, so please dress warmer

Poppy: ok I will

Branch: thank you, kids! Dinner!

(They all sit down together and eat and laugh, poppy was actually hiding something, she didn't feel well at all but she didn't want to tell Branch because she knew he'd get worried and that was the last thing she wanted but Branch proved to be smarter by the time they settled into bed)

Poppy: (feels nauseous and tries to hide it but branch can see right through her)

Branch: poppy I know you don't feel well...what's wrong?

Poppy: I just feel tired, it's probably nothing, I'm just overwhelmed by the preparations

Branch: (gets up and takes her temperature) well you don't have a fever but I want you to see dr plum tomorrow though

Poppy: aw come on branch I don't need to

Branch: please...

Poppy: what about twig?

Branch: I'll take him with me tomorrow

Poppy: no don't do that, he'll be destructive, why don't you leave him with your mom?

Branch: I guess I could as long as you go tomorrow

Poppy: (sighs) fine but just to show you I'm fine

Branch: good (they both kiss) goodnight my love, I love you

Poppy: love you too

(They both fall asleep and the next morning poppy is still asleep when Branch wakes up, he gets oak ready for school and twig to go to his moms, he kisses poppy before he leaves and sees her smile)

Branch: (knocks on his moms door)

Berry: (smiles) hey branch...hey twig

Branch: hey mom! I hope you don't mind Im leaving twig with you, we're kinda busy today

Berry: oh no, not at all

Branch: I should be back by 5, now twiggy you be good for nonny you hear?

Twig: yes daddy!

Branch: if he gives you any trouble I'll be in the village

Berry: there won't be any trouble, now get out of here

Branch: alright see you later mom!

(Poppy wakes up and still doesn't feel right so she decided Branch was right and goes to dr plum)

Dr plum: poppy! So good to see you! What brings you in?

Poppy: I haven't been feeling that well and branch is worried I might have the troll flu again so he wanted me to come

Dr plum: that's smart of him, he really loves you

Poppy: (blushes) I know

Dr plum: well let's take a look

(He does some tests and comes back)

Dr plum: well it looks like you just have a cold but that's all

Poppy: oh that's good! I knew there was nothing to worry about!

Dr plum: hold on..there's something else..

(Out in the village, snow was falling and the troll tree was getting decorated. The sight of it all made branch happy inside. Was it stressful to bring all this together? Yes but he was happy to do so. Meanwhile, poppy went back home and slumped on her bed...her face had gone white...she didn't know what to think...she was pregnant again...she and branch had decided to wait awhile to have more kids because they were already so busy. She didn't want to tell Branch yet because they had enough to deal with at the moment, she decided to wait until after Trollsmas to tell him.)

(One week later)

Poppy: ok oak...let's try it again, this time try to sing a little louder

Oak: (tries to sing) "last Trollsmas I gave you my heart..." um...

Poppy: oak, haven't you been practicing?

Oak: yes...the words are a little hard to remember

Poppy: are you sure this is the song you want to sing? You don't want anything a little easier?

Oak: no, I can do this

Poppy: ok, just keep practicing, I'll be right back (tried to fight the urge to throw up, she was lucky Branch didn't catch on, she felt a pang of guilt for keeping this from him, but she couldn't do anything but wait for the right time. At that moment Branch came home)

Branch: hey oak tree how's that song coming?

Oak: um..ok

Branch: Its alright just take your time, poppy?

Poppy: oh branch! You're home!

Branch: yes I am, where's twig?

Poppy: playing with friends, he should be home soon

Branch: oh yeah! I'm so sorry! Ive been meaning to ask how was dr plums visit? That was a whole week ago!

Poppy: (she was hoping he forgot about that) oh that...he said everything was fine, I just had a little bit of a cold, he told me to dress warmer like you said

Branch: well that's great, you look better

Poppy: (she really didn't, just tell him! She thought) was..today ok?

Branch: (sighs) it wasn't the best, were a little behind on a couple things but we should get it done

Poppy: oh...I'm sorry

Branch: for what? It's not your fault

Poppy: tomorrow I'll take care of everything

Branch: maybe we both should, we can leave twig at my moms

Poppy: (no! He's going to notice me acting different) are you sure? I don't want your mom to feel like we keep dropping him off

Branch: she doesn't mind it at all and besides since both of us will be at the village tomorrow we'll get more work done

Poppy: I guess (I'm just going to have to stick it out tomorrow)

(But the next morning nothing was off to a good start, everyone was in a bad mood, oak was stressed about her song, twig didn't sleep a lot the night before so he was cranky, and poppy and branch were stressing about Trollsmas)

Branch: come on, let's get ready for school oak!

Oak: (back talks) I am ready!

Branch: watch your mouth young lady! Twig! I said to be ready!

Twig: ughhh

Poppy: twig you're not even dressed

Twig: I'm just going to nonnys!

Poppy: I don't care! But something warmer on!

Oak: if he's not ready, can I go now?

Branch: no! You're going to say hi to nonny today, she doesn't get to see you a lot

Oak: (rolls her eyes)

Poppy: let me help you twig

Twig: I can do myself!

Poppy: you're moving too slow for us! Stay still (dresses him) alright come let's go! We'll be late

(They all go to branch's mothers)

Berry: hey my dears

Oak: hey nonny (hugs her)

Twig: nonny can we make hot chocolate?! Please?

Berry: maybe if you're good

Twig: I will! Yay! (Runs in the house and oak goes in to warm up)

Berry: tough morning? You both look like you got out of the wrong side of the bed

Poppy: we got a lot to do today...

Berry: we'll take an easy, if you want I can watch oak and twig after she's done with school

Branch: would you? We could get more work done

Berry: of course anything to help you out

Branch: you're the best mom! Come on oak!

(They take oak to school and quickly head over to the village)

(At oaks school)

Oak: (still a little grumpy)

Crystal: everything ok?

Oak: could be better

Crystal: little brother trouble again?

Oak: I'll say, and my parents have been busy to help me with my song

Crystal: why don't you ask your grandparents to help you?

Oak: I guess, I'm going to my Nonnys after school

(They both walk to class and see all the troll kids singing carols and when they see oak they stop singing)

Star: solo!

Oak: (freezes)

Star: you missed your solo! Face it if you miss your cue then you'll mess up your performance!

Crystal: be quiet star, she wasn't even singing to begin with how could she have known this "solo"

Star: a good performer has a good ear

Oak: then have a good ear when I say shut your mouth!

(Everyone ooohs)

Star: me? Shut my mouth? I'm just trying to help you, stop taking everything so personal

Oak: (rolls her eyes) why am I listening to someone younger than me, goodbye (they both walk away)

Crystal: dang oak! That was good!

Oak: I'm really sick of them...

Crystal: I know...but this is your motivation!

(Back in the village branch and poppy were taking care of things and branch noticed something was off about poppy she never acted this stressed during a Trollsmas preparation, today was full of rage)

Poppy: if you don't change that song, I'm going to smash that stereo! And no no no! I said we can't paint all these leaves red and green! That'll take too long

Satin: whoa someone's in a mood

DJ: I'll say, did branch do something?

Branch: I'm sorry?

Chenille: have you noticed poppys acting a little...tense?

Poppy: I'm not acting tense! I am tense! Dang everyone get off my back today! There's just so much to do and so little time! So yes I'm very stressed!

(Everyone goes silent until branch leads her away from everyone else)

Branch: alright what is it? What did I do?

Poppy: what'd you mean?

Branch: you wouldn't be acting like this unless you're mad, so what did I do?

Poppy: (looks down) you didn't do anything...

Branch: then what's the problem?

Poppy: I already told you...I'm just stressed

Branch: Poppy, I don't think this preparation is the only thing making you stressed...what's really going on?

Poppy: I really don't want to say

Branch: (nods) ok I understand that, all I can do is be there when you're ok with telling me, but if nothing's bothering you let's get back to work now

 **(A/N) See what I did there! Branch is understanding instead of upset that she's hiding something!)**

(Branch walked away but poppy couldn't take hiding it anymore)

Poppy: wait! There is something...

Branch: (takes her hand) what's wrong?

Poppy: (sighs) when I went to dr plum...

Branch: (eyes widen) no! Not the troll flu!

Poppy: no! No! It's...I'm pregnant

Branch: (eyes soften) is that all?

Poppy: what'd you mean is that all?

Branch: ...poppy why didn't you just tell me? You knew for a week

Poppy: I wanted to wait until after Trollsmas...I didn't want to put any more stress on you

Branch: well now I know why you're so tense (giggles and pulls her close) but listen it's going to be ok, we're having another baby! I'm happy!

Poppy: it's just..we're stressed with the kids we have right now

Branch: and? That's what a family is...and ours is still growing (kisses her) I was having a stressful day but now...I couldn't be happier

Poppy: (smiles) you always know what to say Branch

(Oaks school had gotten out and oak headed over to her nonny's house...she hoped she could help her with her song)

Berry: come on in

Oak: nonny...I need help with something

Berry: of course what is it?

Oak: well...you know how I'm supposed to sing...mom and dad have been busy to help me so..could you?

Berry: me? I haven't...sang...in so many years

Oak: could you just hear me and tell me if it sounds good

Berry: I guess I could do that, fire away

Oak: oh...um...

Berry: the best thing to remember is once you start singing...you can conquer your stage fright

Oak: (hesitates before she sings) "Last Trollsmas...I gave you my heart, but the very next day. You gave it away, this year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special"

(As berry watched her sing, she was lost in her song, she had the voice of an angel just like branch's, too bad she had stage fright...she was so good!)

Berry: oh oak! That was beautiful!

Oak: oh...I don't know...

Berry: what'd you talking about?! That was beautiful! You have an amazing voice!

Oak: (smiles) thanks nonny (hugs her)

(By the time branch and poppy came to come get them, oak gained a little more confidence)

Berry: you should've heard her she was amazing!

Branch: will you sing for us later then?

Oak: I don't know...maybe

Poppy: we actually some news as well...

Twig: what? What? What?

Poppy: well twiggy you're going to be a big brother

Berry: (shocked) no...are you kidding me? That's amazing! (Hugs both of them)

Twig: a big brother! A big brother! What does that mean?

Branch: it means you're going to have a little brother or sister

(Oaks heart dropped a little...when twig came along, things has changed but now...she didn't know what to think)

Twig: I hope it's a brother!

Branch: we won't know for sure yet but soon

Berry: that's crazy! I'm so happy for you both! (To oak and twig) And you two!

(The day was finally here! Trollsmas day! After so much stress of planning, everything came together! But before the celebration, all the trolls families spent time together first, everyone was excited when they heard the news of the new baby, oak wasn't happy about it but hid it so she wouldn't upset her parents.)

Twig: (jumps on his parents bed) wake up! Wake up! It's Trollsmas!

Branch: (groans) oh twig...but it is Trollsmas (grabs him and tickles him) that's for waking daddy up!

Poppy: (still asleep)

Twig: mommy! Is the baby here yet? (Shakes her)

Poppy: huh? What? Wait is it Trollsmas?!

Branch: it sure is

Poppy: (smiles) yes! The best day of the year!

Twig: come on come on! I wanna see want Santa brought us!

(They spend the morning opening gifts with lots of happiness from twig but oak seems to be off in her own world...she was mumbling the words to her song)

Poppy: alright everyone! Let's get ready! The celebrations about to start!

(Oak starts to get nervous as she sees all the trolls gathering around)

Poppy: alright oak tree this is it? Are you ready?

Oak: I don't know...

Branch: you're going to do great, (turns his attention to the trolls and bergens) fellow trolls and Bergens! First I just wanna say merry Trollsmas!

(Everyone cheers)

Branch: yes yes it's very exciting! But as we all know we always open up with a song and this year...our daughter, the princess herself will be opening it up!

(Everyone cheers and claps and branch whispers to her) knock them dead! (Branch and poppy walk off the mushroom)

(Oak stands there and starts to sweat a little and sees crystal and Sebastian in the audience smiling at her and she takes a deep breath and slowly starts to sing)

Oak: (sings)

"Last Trollsmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day,  
you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
A crowded room and friends with tired eyes"

(Sings more confident)  
I'm hiding from you

and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year

I'll give it to someone special

(Oak thinks to herself that was she was gonna finish! And finally prove to everyone! But then...she forgot..to change her pitch and then lead to forget the rest of the song until she just stood there...feeling the pressure of all eyes on her...she runs off, when branch sees this he's about to go after her but poppy stops her)

Poppy: I got this one

(She finds oak crying near one of the Bergen trees)

Poppy: oak...

Oak: I'm sorry..I'm sorry I messed everything up...I ruined the Trollsmas celebration

Poppy: (sits down next to her) you didn't ruin anything...I'm very proud of you

Oak: for what? I didn't even finish the song

Poppy: but remember how nervous you were? You got out there and sang your heart out, so what if you forgot your pitch? Everyone makes mistakes...it's part of growing up

Oak: I wanted to make you proud too...it was always you that opened the celebration up

Poppy: oak...I've always been proud of you...sometimes I have my days where I'm off pitch...the important thing is you if you get knocked over, that you get back up again

Oak: (wipes her eyes) thanks mom...(hugs her)

(The two share a bonding hug and they go back. Everyone cheers for oak for trying her best and oak doesn't feel bad anymore. They then start to sing a bunch of carols but then they gather by the troll tree, and sing the biggest one of all)

Branch: (sings) Joy to the World, the Lord has come!  
Let earth receive her King;

Poppy: (sings) Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.

Everyone: (sings) Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.  
No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found.  
He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love"

(After singing much more they play Christmas games and its finally time for the feast)

Branch: I would just like to say...another Trollsmas celebrated! I'm am grateful to be king to all you lovely trolls!

Gristle: and I as king of the Bergen's am glad we could celebrate these wonderful times with you all! And a toast to the king branch and queen poppys new baby!

(Everyone cheers)

Everyone: Merry Trollsmas!

(After the feast everyone mingles with one another while branch slowly sneaks poppy away)

Branch: well we did it, didn't I tell you there was nothing to stress about?

Poppy: you might've said a thing or two (laughs)

Branch: you know...we are under the mistletoe

Poppy: (wraps her arms around him) indeed we are

(They are about to kiss when someone throws a snowball at them)

Cooper: snowball fight! Come on!

Branch: (smirks) I had a feeling something like that would happen

Poppy: yeah..(throws a snowball at him) but! Let's go!

Branch: oh I'm so getting you for that! Get back here!

(The snowball fight is what everyone needed...just to feel like kids again...not being serious about anything. Everyone was sad to see Trollsmas go but they knew it would be back soon. Branch then hung up another picture on their home wall...he and poppy, twig and oak all wearing Christmas sweaters and they were touching poppys belly to show a new one would be joining their family!)

 **Whewww! That was a longggg chapter! So I added a couple of life lessons in here for oak, that not everything in life goes the way we plan and that it's ok! She was able to get past her stage fright! And there's a new baby coming! I hope you all enjoyed this holiday special! I'm very excited for the one coming soon! It MIGHT be coming in November because all the old dreamworks holiday special aired at that time! Did you think we'll FINALLY get that kiss under the mistletoe!? Don't forget to review!**

 **~Ash**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: she's never gone

(A few months after Trollsmas, the new year came in and shortly after Valentine's Day. After time went on...Branch's mom started getting really sick and when they took her to the doctor, they had been told she had contracted an illness from living out in the open for most of her life and they were given some terrible news.)

Branch: mom...please don't say it..please

Berry: branch...I'm not gonna make it...

Branch: mom no...you can't...you can fight this!

Berry: I'm afraid I can't...living out in the wilderness has caught up to me

Branch: (a few tears leak) it's all my fault

Berry: branch don't you dare say that

Branch: you wouldn't have had to live in the wilderness if it wasn't for me...(sniffs) I already lost grandma...dad..my first daughter...I can't lose you too you're all I have left

Berry: no I'm not branch...you have so many trolls who love you...I'm just glad we had our time together...to rekindle our relationship...I just want you to know even though we had a rocky relationship in the start...I love you more than anything...poppy too...and my grand Trolls...never ever forget that...

Branch: I-I won't...I love you too mom

(Branch stayed beside his mom on her death bed the whole night and held her hand when she took her last breath. Branch couldn't contain his pain...no matter what anyone said...he felt like it was his fault...if he hadn't sang his grandma wouldn't have been killed, they could have all escaped together and enjoyed the life they wanted. Branch was terrified to turn grey he tried so hard not to feel sad but...this pain hurt so much...he stuck it out when he learned his child died but now his emotions were letting loose, he felt his colors drain...he wasn't grey but he colors were not bright either...he couldn't let anyone see him like this! Branch had gone missing for a few days and everyone was really worried, it got to the point where they had to send a search party to find him while poppy tried to get herself together for oak and twig, all poppy could do was wait, it had hurt her as well that berry had died but she was also hurt branch had ran off without telling anyone. Finally some good news came.)

Biggie: we found him!

Poppy: is he ok?

GD: he's ok...but his colors look a little faded

Poppy: oh no! (She runs out and finds branch...his colors were still there but were not glowing, his hair scattered around and messy. His face dirty.) branch...

Branch: I'm sorry...I just had to get away for a little while...clear my head

Poppy: the children have been worried

Branch: I know...I feel terrible

Poppy: the important thing is that you're safe...but branch...maybe we should talk about...what happened..

Branch: talking won't bring her back

Poppy: it won't...but it can help make you feel better

Branch: (sighs) I wish we didn't find her...I wouldn't be hurting right now

Poppy: but then you would've never known she was alive after all this time...and that she was looking for you...that she loved you..you two got to rekindle...you got to spend 5 years with her and that's better than none

Branch: I know...I just..I don't know...it isn't fair...

Poppy: I know it's not...

(Branch went silent...the kids were out and branch hated that he felt this way, he didn't know what to think...he didn't feel grey or anything he just...felt like he lost the last member of his blood family. Poppy watched as he saw him just lay on the bed...faced towards the wall...half of her wanted to leave him alone so he could have space...but the other half couldn't leave him there...he had always been there for her..she thought it was time to be there for him...)

Poppy: (she got in the bed with him and held him, usually her instinct was to sing but poppy knew this was a different kind of hurt that couldn't be fixed with a song)

(When branch felt poppy touch him, he was a little taken aback..she had comforted him different times but it was usually with words or song...she wasn't saying anything but...she was giving him so much. Finally branch let loose and found himself crying.)

Branch: I just wish...we could've had more time...I took it for granted

Poppy: I know but just remember the time that you had with her...

Branch: our new baby...they will never..

Poppy: we will keep her memory alive just like we do with your grandma...she's never gone branch...like your grandma...daisy and your dad, they may not be with us anymore but they're still here (runs her hand through his hair)

Branch: (sniffs and smiles) you know...we may be busy all the time but I'm happy we're having another baby...we're creating the big family I never had

Poppy: (smiles) you're a great daddy, you have no idea

Branch: I can't take full credit, poppy...thank you...

Poppy: It's what I'm here for...even at your darkest time

Branch: (is about to kiss her but poppy stops him)

Poppy: but you won't be kissing me until you take a shower, I mean...your clothes and hair are filthy

Branch: (laughs so hard he can hardly breathe and messes up poppys hair) well now I'm not the only one (laughs again)

(They both clean up and branch notices poppys baby bump and puts her hands over her belly)

Branch: our little boy or girl is starting to grow

Poppy: (giggles) do you think it'll be a boy or girl?

Branch: I can't decide if I want to be surprised or not...but I also want to know at the same time

Poppy: this baby must be a little bigger, my belly wasn't this big on the 2nd month with oak or twig

Branch: might be a boy...if it is let's hope he'll be more mellow

Poppy: (laughs) twig is a little firecracker

Branch: you have no idea, that kid acts like a sugar rush all day

Poppy: we got a kid who's like you and one like me...this kid might be in between

Branch: lets hope so..you know...oak seems upset but this change

Poppy: (sighs) I know...but what's to be done? How did you deal with change?

Branch: you're asking someone who lived alone for 20 years?

Poppy: (laughs) I mean you went from being grey to being blue, you must've had to deal with some kind of change...living in the village with the rest of us

Branch: good point...well I guess it was a little hard at first but then I just adjusted so I think oak will too...I can see where she's coming from...

Poppy: I think she will too...I haven't been able to explain all this to the kids

Branch: I'll explain to them...twig might be old enough to understand but I'll try

(When the kids finally come home, they are happy to see branch back)

Twig: daddy! (Jumps on him)

Branch: (hugs him tightly) hey my boy (looks at oak) come here oak! (Grabs her and spins her around)

Oak: (laughs)

Branch: I want to talk to you guys about something...I wasn't being fair to you...I was more concerned about how I felt, I didn't ask about how you two felt..as you know..Nonny died

Oak: (looks down)

Twig: mommy said she was gone...is she never coming back?

Branch: (sighs) I'm afraid not...

Twig: is it because of something we did?

Branch: what? No! Not at all! Nonny was just sick...there wasn't anything anyone could do

Oak: (a few tears leak from her eyes) she..helped me with my stage fright...now she's gone

Branch: oh oak tree (pulls her close) it's ok...

Twig: I loved seeing her when you guys were at work, she always made it fun

Branch: (smiles) that's good...you guys have good memories of her...she'll never be gone if you remember

Oak: I feel bad...I spent a lot of time with pop-pop and Grammy and not a lot with her

Branch: it's ok..you spent a lot of time with her too...she knew that you loved her and always loved you both

Oak: I miss her (cries)

Branch: (holds her close)

Oak: she..was going to teach how to fend for myself...

Poppy: what'd you mean?

Oak: well...when the baby comes...you'll be too busy with them...

Branch: oak! Listen to us! Yes we're having a baby, but did we not take care of you when twig was born?

Oak: you did...

Branch: we'll be busy for a little while, but we'll love you two just the same

Twig: I hope it's a boy I want a brother!

Oak: (rolls her eyes) I don't need another brother

Poppy: alright you two, we won't know for a little while

Branch: and...now that we've had this talk about your nonny, how are you feeling?

Oak: (shrugs) I honestly don't know what to feel...she was here one minute now she's gone

Branch: that's how I felt when my grandma died too

Twig: mommy said even when the people we love are no longer with this they haven't left

Branch: (smiles) well she's right, she's always been right (hinting at the other times when Branch felt down)

Poppy: (returns his smile)

(One week later, Oak is at school and she does something she never thought she'd do)

Star: hey oak, I'm really sorry about your grandma

Oak: thanks star

Star: she must've had a late effect on your singing

Oak: what?

Star: she died because she was embarrassed of performance

Oak: are you serious right now?

Star: come on oak even you know it's true

Oak: shut up star!

Crystal: come on oak let's go

Star: what'd you just say to me?

Oak: I said shut up! I'm so sick of you ganging up on me! What have I ever done to you?!

Star: exist

Crystal: oak come on...she's not worth it

Oak: exist? I didn't exactly ask you to be here either

Star: you think everything gets handed to you because your the princess but it doesn't!

Oak: nothing gets handed to me! I'm just like every troll here!

Star: no you're not, you'll never be, you're different and you always will be, you soon to be grey troll (pushes her)

(that word triggers her leading oak to push her back and they start fighting to the point where oak rips out a chunk of stars hair. Both of their parents are called and neither of them are happy.)

Branch: someone start talking

GD: wait hold on, I want an answer a chunk of my daughters hair is missing!

Poppy: whoa everyone calm down...well hear each side of the story

Branch: I got this poppy

Poppy: branch you promised you wouldn't treat me different just because I'm pregnant

DJ: can someone just tell us what happened?

Crystal: I'll tell you..Star was telling oak that her grandma died because of her singing and it went back and forth until she called oak a grey troll and star pushed her

Branch: are you serious?! What she said to oak was unacceptable! That's a very serious matter!

DJ: so is ripping out our daughters hair!

GD: star...is that true?

Star: (hangs her head) yes...

DJ: ..Star...why would you say such things?

Star: (shrugs)

GD: branch...poppy...im really sorry about this

Branch: we are too, what do you have to say for yourself oak?

Oak: (shrugs)

DJ: star? Anything?

Star: (also shrugs)

(Branch and poppy take her home and oak tries to go to her room)

Branch: hold on! We haven't discussed your punishment

Oak: punishment?!

Poppy: oak...what star said was unacceptable but you ripping her hair out is unacceptable too

Oak: but I wouldn't have if she hadn't pushed me!

Branch: it doesn't excuse what you did

Oak: this isn't fair! You're punishing me for what she started! (Starts to cry)

Branch: don't start with the tears, that's not going to help you

Oak: daddy why are you acting like this?! You're always on my side!

Branch: I can't always bail you out...you have to learn your actions have consequences...so you will be going to bed early every night this week, you'll be helping out with twig, and you'll be doing some chores around here

Oak: you know what? Whatever! I thought you would've understood because she insulted nonny! I wasn't just going to sit there and take it! I'm upset that she's gone! (Goes to her room and slams the door)

Branch: (sighs and goes toward her room)

Poppy: don't branch...she needs to learn

Branch: you're right (sighs) this was hard...I hate being hard on her

Poppy: it's what being a parent is..we have to make hard choices, she won't be mad at you forever

Branch: are we crazy for doing this again?

Poppy: what'd you mean?

Branch: well we have a daughter almost 6 but acts like she's 16 and is already starting to get into trouble and we have a son who doesn't listen very well and is off the walls, and now we have another one on the way

Poppy: branch...remember when we held our children for the first time?

Branch: (smiles) I do...

Poppy: they may not be little babies anymore but they will always be like that to us...and if I'm being honestly I missed holding a baby in my arms (rubs her belly)

Branch: I missed that too...(smiles) I'm excited to know what we're having...but...this is serious poppy...star is messing with oak again...

Poppy: I know...I don't know what's going on..

Branch: I was worried about this...I just want her to be happy

Poppy: I do too...but there's always going to be someone you don't like...like remember creek?

Branch: (laughs) yup I hated that troll

Poppy: all we can do...is just try to figure out why it's happening and be there for her

Branch: I think she's really affected by my mom passing...she's been acting different since then

Poppy: I've noticed but...she's not going to get over this overnight, it's gonna take time

Branch: I think it's time we did something more serious

Poppy: what do you mean?

Branch: we need to sit with DJ and GD and talk...all night if we have to

 **So so sorry for the late update! College keeps me really busy! So oak is having a little hard time adjusting to her nonnys death! And you got to see a defensive side to her! Will star and oak be able to get along? Find out soon!**

 **~Ash**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: I'm sorry for being me

(A few days after the incident, GD, DJ, Branch, and poppy all met up to figure out what to do about the situation.)

Branch: we can't just keep telling them to stop...they need to work it out on their own...we just have to give them a little push

DJ: what'd we gonna do?

Branch: were gonna make them do a chore...together...it'll take them awhile to finish so maybe they'll have to learn to get along

GD: will this work?

Branch: it's not a guarantee but it'll help us see what's causing them to have their moments

Poppy: sooo we're just going to spy on them?

Branch: I wouldn't call it spying but I think this will help them overcome their differences

DJ: well...then let's do it!

(A couple days later, both star and oak are brought out to a field where most of the Trolls food is grown)

Star: what'd you bring me out here for?

GD: this is part of your punishment

Star: which part? Doing chores or being here with her?

DJ: star!

Oak: like I'm happy to be out here with you!

Branch: ok! Enough! We brought you both out here because you two need to

Learn to put your differences aside an work together so today you're going be digging up all our crops

Oak: all of them?!

Star: that'll take all day!

Branch: well then maybe it'll go faster if you two work together, good luck

Oak: wait what if we don't finish?

Branch: you won't leave until you finish, have fun you guys (they all turn around and leave, leaving oak and star alone)

Star: ugh I hope anyone doesn't see me! It's already bad enough I have a chunk of my hair missing!

Oak: (shrugs) well this could've been avoided

Star: what's that supposed to mean?

Oak: oh come on star! You started this whole thing!

Star: how?! Because I said you had a terrible voice!

Oak: YOU SAID MY GRANDMA DIED BECAUSE OF IT!

Star: take a joke!

Oak: I'm glad you thought it was funny! When someone you love and care about dies, then get back to me!

Star: no ones going to die

Oak: you don't know that!

Star: neither do you! Ugh why am I even arguing with you, act your age you're older than I am

Oak: whatever, I just want to get this done

Star: I guess we both want the same thing

Oak: I'll just take this half and you take that one

Star: why do you get to decide?!

Oak: why does it matter?

Star: what just because you think you're the princess that means you get to tell me what to do?

Oak: I'm not telling you what to do!

Star: sure seems like it

Oak: well what do you propose we do then?

Star: just pretend we like each other and maybe they'll let us go

Oak: what's your problem star? Why do you hate me so much?

Star: (rolls her eyes) you know what? Nevermind, well just do your way, I'm going down to start on my half I just wanna get out of here

Oak: fine with me

Star: I don't know why'd you be in such a rush, it's not like you do anything anyway

Oak: (walks away from her to start picking out the crops)

Star: see! It's true

Oak: why do you care about what I do so much?! Worry about yourself!

Star: because I don't get you!

Oak: what'd you mean?

Star: almost all of the Trolls in the village are friends...and...you don't hang out with any of us

Oak: is there a rule that says I have to?

Star: I mean..if it was me...I'd...

Oak: you'd what?

Star: id be an outcast...you're the princess so you're anything but an outcast...I see how Queen poppy and king branch are towards you...they don't force you to be anything you don't want to be...after all you're the princess

Oak: I don't understand, you're so popular...

Star: (hesitates) and...I don't like it...everyone thinks I'm so perfect and my parents think so...but sometimes I feel like...I really can't be myself...when I see you...you can be whoever you want and no one says anything because...of your Royal status...it bugged me to see you like that...so...I was mean...

Oak: but why would you say such awful things? You really hurt me

Star: I know...when everyone saw...they started liking me more...so...I kept doing it

Oak: all for them to like you?!

Star: I guess...

Oak: but star...I'm sure lots of Trolls already like you

Star: (shrugs) you're the princess, who could compare to that

Oak: why would you care about that? I barley have any friends

Star: it just...made me feel better about myself...I'm...really sorry about what I said a couple days ago...I'm sorry about the loss of your grandma...I'm sorry for calling you a grey troll...I'm sorry for being me (walks away)

Oak: (stunned by what she said) star...im sorry for ripping out your hair

Star: (stops) I deserved it...I really am sorry oak...

Oak: I know how you feel though...everyone wants me to be like my mom..but I take after my dad

Star: yeah but-

Oak: so what if I'm the princess? It puts a little more pressure on me!

Star: I guess I never really thought of that

Oak: and try being the oldest and having another brother or sister soon

Star: (laughs) I guess that's not good...do you think our parents are still watching?

Oak: I'm not sure but we better get this done, I'd rather not be here all not

Star: (laughs) me neither

(Working together, star and oak were able to get the crops harvested and far from a distance, Branch smirked, his idea had worked, sometimes you just needed to spend time with the one you hated to understand them better)

GD: wow look at that...

DJ: I never knew that's how star really felt...we should talk with her

Branch: no...if you do they'll know we were watching them...the best you can do is let her know she doesn't need to feel the way she does whenever she wants to talk about it

GD: do you think they'll become friends now?

Branch: (shrugs) who knows? Even if they don't at least they have an understanding come on, let's get out of here, we shouldn't spy anymore

(Back at the field, star and oak finally finished their chore)

Oak: well we finally did it!

Star: yeah...we did (smiles) I guess we do make a good team...you know oak...I would love if you hung out with me and my friends..

Oak: are you asking to be my friend?

Star: well...if that's what you want...

Oak: we don't have to be friends star...we might understand each other now but we don't have to be friends

Star: I understand...oak...again I'm really sorry about the way I've been...your grandma would be really proud of you...

Oak: (smiles) thank you star

Star: can..I hug you? I feel like we should hug

Oak: well I'm not the hugging type but what the heck? (Holds her arms out)

(They both share a nice long hug and then they both hear snickering)

Zing: all look at this! Stars hugging oak! Didn't realize you converted to loser star!

(All the group of Trolls start to laugh and oak notices star's face drops.)

Oak: she was only hugging me because I was crying about my grandma, she might not like me but we can be decent Trolls can't we?

Zing: (shrugs) I guess, some princess you are, ripping out a Trolls hair, you crazy psycho

Oak: (shrugs)

Star: try being stuck with her all day, I feel like I was gonna die, can we go do something fun?

Huck: lets go!

Zing: except you oak, the kingdom is waiting for you if you can handle it

(The troll ms laugh)

Star: come on let's get out of here, I'm gonna lose more of my hair if I have to hang around here anymore

(The other Trolls speed ahead but star stops)

Star: why did you do that?

Oak: like I said star...we don't need to be friends...let's just go back to the way things were...

Star: I didn't mean any of the things I said just now!

Oak: I know...but they're your friends I get it

Star: (looks at them) I guess I better get going, I'm glad...we were stuck together today..

Oak: me too...goodbye star

 **I'm very sorry for the late update! College keeps me soooo busy! And it's finals! But I have a whole month off later! Anyways a lot of you were asking why berry had to die. Well I feel like it was the right thing to do, it will develop oak and branch along the way. She is never forgotten by the trolls! Anyways now we know why star is the way she is! If anyone is wondering why they didn't become friends, well who knows maybe they will some day. Right now star is still feeling the pressure of being liked by everyone. And don't worry, we will find out more about poppy and branch's new baby soon! Don't forget to review and stay tuned!**

 **~Ash**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: unexpecting news

(Since understanding Star better, oak tried to stay more positive than she usually was. She sang a little bit more and even went out and played with some of the other Trolls. But she couldn't help but feel some of her old feelings were holding her back. She never really felt much closure for the loss of her nonny and today she was gonna find out if she was having a sister or another brother...the only thing she hadn't changed was keeping her feelings to herself. No matter what anyone could say she still felt like she took nonny for granted and still felt jealous about the new baby.)

Branch: are you ready poppy?

Poppy: for this pregnancy to be over? Yes!

Branch: (laughs) not much longer though

Poppy: this must be a big baby...this belly feels so heavy

Branch: we'll find out later but I'm sure there's nothing wrong, oak! Twig! Time to get ready!

Twig: here I am! (Starts to bounce off the walls) ready ready ready!

Branch: (looks at poppy) for the 100th time he's your child

Poppy: (laughs) an early bird just like his mom

Branch: too early if you ask me, oak come on!

Oak: daddy can you come here?

Branch: (goes to her room) oak? What'd you doing? We gotta get going!

Oak: I can't...I'm sick...

Branch: (feels a little panicked and feels her forehead but when he sees it feels fine he knows what game she's playing) oh yeah you're burning up, looks like you're gonna have to go to the hospital and have lots of shots and take a lot of medicine

Oak: (goes pale)

Branch: and you're changing color too, that's not good

Oak: (shrugs)

Branch: you wanna tell me why you're trying to get out of school

Oak: I'm not, I'm really sick (coughs)

Branch: (gives her a look) oak

Oak: fine I just don't want to go

Branch: well that's not an option, you have to go, what's going on?

Oak: (shrugs)

Branch: (sighs) I don't have time for this...me and mommy need to go see dr plum and since you obviously don't wanna go to school, you can join twig at Grammy and pop-pop's

Oak: I guess

Branch: now come on! We're gonna be late!

Poppy: what's going on?

Branch: looks like oaks sick...well just have to take both of them to your parents

Oak: I just don't feel like going to school!

Poppy: (sighs) fine, we don't have time to argue about this! Let's go

(They go to poppys parents and twig being his hyper self runs in the house and bounces around while oak just sulks)

Poppy: aren't you going to say goodbye?

Twig: (comes running back and runs into poppys arms) bye mommy! I love you (kisses her cheek)

Poppy: I love you too twiggy!

Branch: hey what about daddy! (Grabs him from poppy)

Twig: (giggles) I love you daddy!

Branch: (smiles and kisses him and finds oak just sulking) oak?

Oak: bye...

(Poppy and branch stand there taken aback at oaks response but before they can respond peppy and Polly get to the door)

Poppy: hey mom..dad...oak isn't feeling well...I hope you don't mind we brought her too

Peppy: not at all! It's been awhile since we've seen her!

Polly: are you two excited?

Branch: you could say that...

Peppy: well we don't want to hold you up, let us know soon what you're going to have!

Poppy: (smiles) we will (takes branch's hand and they leave)

(Peppy and Polly watch as they see oak sitting by the window, not saying anything.)

Peppy: oak sweetheart? Are you ok?

Oak: I don't know pop-pop

Polly: honey...you know you can talk to us

Oak: I can't...I don't want to hurt your feelings (sniffs)

(Polly and peppy look each other, they had never dealt with a situation like this and they weren't sure what to do, so Polly went to go play with twig while peppy stayed with her)

Peppy: did anything happen at school?

Oak: (shakes her head) no...nothing like that

Peppy: maybe if you told me, I could help

Oak: I don't think you can...

Peppy: I can try though...if you let me in

(Poppy and branch arrived at dr plums and waited. They were still taken aback by the rejection from oak.)

Branch: I hope she's ok...

Poppy: she will be

Branch: this is what I was afraid of...

Poppy: branch don't say it

Branch: why not? It's true she's turning into me

Poppy: it's not a bad thing!

Branch: I can't do anything to help her

Poppy: were trying our best branch!

Branch: well this is hard for me! I don't know how to be a father! My dad was taken from me! My grandmas gone and...(stops himself, he was surprised from where this was coming from) sometimes I don't feel like I'm a good dad

Poppy: branch you are...this isn't easy, being a parent isn't

Branch: I know it isn't! We've had this conversation a million times!

Poppy: well...i guess it doesn't seem to be working

(Branch felt bad as soon as those words left his mouth, he couldn't believe it was like this now, what was supposed to be a happy day was now turning tense. Poppy didn't say anything more until Dr plum called them back in.)

Poppy: you can come back if you want to

Branch: of course I want to! I'm sorry...

Poppy: I know branch

(Dr plum does an examination and starts to smile.)

Dr plum: well...it seems you have a bigger belly than the last time

Poppy: is that normal?

Dr plum: it is...if you're having twins (smiles)

Branch: wait...what?!

Dr plum: congratulations you two...you're having twins! (Smiles)

Poppy: (started crying tears of joy) what?! Twins!? Branch were having twins! (Hugs him)

(Branch stood there in a little shock...and he felt goosebumps run on his body, he too started feeling tears swell up in his eyes. Twins were really rare in the troll world besides satin and chenille, and gazer and sky which were chenilles children. Branch felt something else too...he felt like he was regaining something with hearing they were expecting twins)

Branch: what are we having?

Dr plum: (smiles) a boy and a girl

Branch: whoa!

Poppy: that's amazing! Branch! I can't believe this!

Branch: (smiles) this is the family I've always wanted (hugs her)

(Back at peppy and pollys place, peppy is still trying to oak to open up.)

Peppy: are you upset with mommy and daddy?

Oak: (hesitates) I guess you could say that

Peppy: why is that?

Oak: (doesn't answer)

Peppy: oak I can't help you if you don't talk to me...

Oak: I don't wanna talk ok! I wanna be alone!

(Peppy felt taken aback, oak never acted like this, he decided to leave oak alone and he went to talk to Polly who was also confused by her behavior. They knew they had to talk to poppy and branch about this.)

(When poppy and branch finally came to pick oak and twig up, peppy greeted them at the door)

Poppy: hey Dad! Are they ready?

Peppy: yes but..um..oaks..she's not really herself...she seems upset about something

Poppy: what'd you mean?

Peppy: well...she didn't really talk to anyone today and when I tried to talk to her she told me to go away

Branch: (sighs)

Peppy: we'll sort this in a second, now tell me! What'd you having?

Poppy: (smiles) let's go in and tell everyone

(They all walk inside and twig comes running)

Twig: am I gonna have a brother?!

Branch: and a sister

Twig: what?

Poppy: you and oak are gonna have a brother and a sister, I'm having twins

Twig: twins?!

Polly: twins?!

Twig: yay! Yay! Yay!

Polly: (cries tears of joy) that's amazing! Twins are so rare! (Hugs Poppy and branch)

Branch: (notices oak being stand offish) Oak? Didn't you hear us?

Oak: yes, you're having twins...

Twig: aren't you happy oak?! I'm happy! I get a brother and you get a sister!

Oak: no! I'm not happy! You shouldn't be happy either!

Poppy: oak!

Oak: face it twig, you can forget getting attention, but now it's gonna be worse with two new babies! You'll be forgotten!

Twig: stop it! No I won't!

Oak: yes you will!

Branch: oak! Stop it right now!

Oak: no! What about me?! I was here first! Wait no I wasn't! It was never me! I was only a replacement for daisy!

Branch: oak stop...this is supposed to be happy news

Oak: well I'm not happy! I'll never be happy! The only one who gave me attention when I needed it the most was nonny! And she's gone! (She stops herself and everyone stares at her in shock) just forget it! I can't pretend to be something I'm not! And I'm not happy! (Runs out of the house)

(She goes back to her house, tears running down. But she couldn't help but think, what was wrong with her? She has ruined everything. Everyone had been so happy about the news...and she messed it all up...if she had just expressed how she had felt...she wouldn't have had that outburst...oak felt awful...she felt like she had made her parents upset now...but she couldn't deny that it was how she felt. She looked at her hands and they were slowly starting to turn grey. No! This couldn't be happening! She had already put her parents through so much! She tried to think of something happy, but nothing came to her mind. Meanwhile poppy, branch, and twig came home looking for oak.)

Branch: oak? Oak? Where are you?

(They look everywhere for her and branch discovers her and sees what's happening to her. What he had feared his whole life was now coming true.)

Branch: oak...

Oak: (looks at him) I'm sorry..I'm sorry daddy..(her arms start turning grey)

 **There it is! They're having twins! Originally it was supposed to be another girl but I thought there'd be more stories to tell with twins! And oh no! Can poppy and branch get through to oak?! Find out and don't forget to review! Thank you for your patience!**

 **~Ash**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Closures

(Branch felt his heart break into two as he watched oak turn grey... he wanted to look away but he couldn't, he watched as the last bit of her colors faded away. Poppy had come in and she too couldn't look away, they didn't know what to do. Branch knew he couldn't just do nothing. No one was there when he himself turned grey...well that wasn't a total lie, he just pushed people away. He wasn't gonna let this happen to his daughter. He whispered to poppy to give the two some time. Poppy took twig and they went back to her parents.)

Branch: oak...it's ok...it's ok to be sad..I just don't understand

Oak: of course you don't, you'll never understand

Branch: actually...I do...because i was you

Oak: what?

Branch: I turned grey at around your age too

Oak: you...you did?

Branch: (nods) I did...and I stayed grey for 20 years...I lived all alone, didn't have any friends, and was quite lonely

Oak: why did you turn grey?

Branch: back when we were living in the time when Bergen's ate Trolls, I was out on the troll tree singing. Singing was something nonny didn't want me to do. But I sang anyways. I was so lost in singing I didn't see the Bergen. My grandma tried to call to me but I couldn't hear her. By the time I realized what was happening, she pushed me out of the way. She saved me. Nonny was upset at me for singing, and in a way, I felt like it was all my fault. And shortly after grandma was killed, me and nonny got separated and I didn't find her for almost 20 years. I turned grey and I stayed that way for a long time.

Oak: how...how did you get your colors back?

Branch: it's a long story...but it's what you need. Me and mommy told you the story of how we made friends with the Bergen's after many years of them always trying to eat us. But we were betrayed by one of our friends and we were all put into a pot. Everyone started losing hope and their colors started to fade after your mom lost hers. I had been grey for so long, I couldn't bare the thought of seeing the one I loved unhappy as for the rest of the Trolls. I sang to her...I didn't stop until I got her to smile and her colors came back. We sang together and I felt so happy that my colors came back. And we restored everyone's colors.

Oak: if you think singing will do the same for me, it won't...

Branch: maybe it won't...but all I wanna do is understand

Oak: I've never felt happy...never...nobody likes me...I was here to replace the one you lost...but then...twig came along...and now...twins..I'm left on my own..I'm supposed to be this perfect princess that's always happy and loves to sing but I'm not, I'll never be. Nonny understood me, she gave me attention when you and mom were gone being the king and Queen, she helped me conquer my stage fright, she helped me see that being a big sister would be ok, that everything would be ok, maybe I was happy once, when nonny was here but now she's gone and no one even talked about her...like we were supposed to forget

Branch: (hesitates) I'm not perfect oak...neither was nonny when I was growing up, I loved my grandma more than I did her, I always say you're just like me and now you really are...I'm really sorry...I'm sorry that you had to feel like this...I'm sorry I never talked more about nonny with you when she died ...but one thing I'm not gonna do is let you feel like this for 20 years like I did

Oak: I don't want to be a big sister again

Branch: well oak...sometimes in life things happen...we just have to learn to deal with it...this isn't easy and I know that...but I can't keep babying you, you're a big girl now, me and your mom try our best...and you're wrong if you think we don't love you and you were not a replacement for daisy! We were really devastated, we wanted to wait a long time before trying again, but it didn't happen that way. We worried the same thing would happen to you, we did everything we could to make sure you came to us and that we didn't lose you too.

Oak: did you turn grey when you lost her?

Branch: no...I didn't...as much as I thought I was going to..I didn't...I stayed strong..for your mom and all the trolls, as a the king I have to set an example...

Oak: but you said it was ok to be sad...

Branch: it's ok to be sad..but then again life has to go on..I couldn't just sit around and feel sorry for myself and you can't do that either, you can't expect happiness to come to you, you have to find it

Oak: how? There is no happiness

Branch: well...you'll find it...I don't know when...but you will...

Oak: but why did nonny have to die?

Branch: I don't know...sometimes things happen that we don't understand...she was sick oak...sometimes things happen that are out of our control

Oak: I feel like I let you down...I'm not the perfect princess...I made you feel bad about having twins..when it was supposed to be happy news..I ruin everything

Branch: no ones perfect...we don't live in a world where everything's all cupcakes and rainbows (chuckles) don't tell your mother that

Oak: (laughs a little) she does act like that though

Branch: and you don't have to be like her...you don't have to be like me...the only one you can be is yourself...if you're unhappy (shrugs) then I promise I'll do everything I can until you do feel happy but you have to understand that there are other things that could be worse than having a new brother and sister, I thought I wanted nothing to do with nonny and didn't care if I ever found her...but now that's she's not here I wish I could've found her sooner...and had more time together with her but things like this happen and we'll never know why

Oak: why did you never try to find her? Didn't she look for you?

Branch: I never looked for her because I thought she was still angry at me for singing and she said she didn't want to look for me because she was afraid of not finding me

Oak: would you look for me if I was gone?

Branch: of course oak tree! I'd tear everything apart just to find you! I would never let anything happen to you, but now as a parent I'm starting to realize you can't protect your kid from everything...if it wasn't for your mother we'd all be living in the bunker

Oak: I thought about running away

Branch: why?

Oak: because...I'm not what everyone wants me to be, and now everyone knows I'm grey

Branch: well oak...only you can change that, you shouldn't care what they think but they will judge..it's just what happens when they don't understand

Oak: I'm glad you understand me...

Branch: really? I thought I didn't (smirks)

Oak: you were me...I am happy you and mommy are having twins...I just don't know why I can't adjust...everyone else seems like they can

Branch: well between you and me, the trolls haven't dealt with a problem since the Bergen's and I don't think they're capable of adjusting, I think they're just hoping things will always turn out good

Oak: sounds like most of the kids at my school

Branch: are you happy there?

Oak: not really, it's not just the kids who treat me different, it's also the teacher

Branch: what about crystal?

Oak: my one friend..she has other friends too...sometimes she spends more time with them..not that I blame her

Branch: and you don't think you can try to come out of your comfort zone just a little bit?

Oak: I don't know...

Branch: let's just take it one at a time, like I did when I lived alone. One day at a time, but for now..I think we should go fine your mom and brother

Oak: but..I'm grey?

Branch: (smiles) it's ok...your colors will come back when they do...

(They walk out and look for poppy and twig and everyone stares at oak, most of them shocked and a little scared. They start whispering which makes both branch and oak uncomfortable but together they hold their heads high and keep going until they see poppy. Poppy is still shocked to see oak the way she is, but tries to keep a strong face.)

Oak: mommy...I'm sorry about the way I acted..I'm sorry too twig..you won't be forgotten when the twins come

(Poppy takes her in for a hug)

Poppy: it's ok...it'll be ok

(The rest of the family form a group hug and later that night oak laid in her bed awake, she didn't like being grey...she hated this...her dad told her if she wanted happiness that she would have to find it and that's what she was going to do. She packed up a couple things in a backpack and left behind a note, she didn't know where she was going, but she was determined to get her colors back even if she didn't know what was out there.)

I apologize for the late update! Im a nursing major and it keeps me really busy! So where is oak going? Do you think she took branch's advice a little too far? Don't forget to review!

~Ash


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Bad parents

(The next morning when branch woke up, it was quiet. It felt strange. He looked over at poppy who was still sound asleep. He decided to wake the kids up so poppy could get rest.)

Branch: (goes into twigs room and no surprise he was already up)

Twig: hey dadddy!

Branch: (smiles) good morning twiggy, why don't you head in the kitchen and I'll make you some breakfast

Twig: ok! Ok! (Runs out of the room)

(Branch noticed that oak wasn't up yet but he decided to let her sleep a little longer. When twig finished his breakfast he decided he should try to get her up.)

Branch: oak! Time to get up!

(No answer)

Branch: oak! Come on! (Opens the door) We're gonna-(sees that's she's not in her room and stops dead in his tracks) oak?

(He searched the kitchen, living room, and even went outside and didn't find her. He started to freak out a little and he searched her room and there he found the note. He hands shook as he read it.)

"Mommy and Daddy, I'm going out to find my happiness so my true colors will come back. Don't worry about me, twig and the twins will be better off without having a sister who is grey, I promise I'll come home once I find my happiness. I love you.

Love, 

Oak"

Branch: no...no...she didn't...this isn't real! This isn't happening!

Poppy: branch?

Branch: (jumped a mile) poppy!

Poppy: what's wrong? You look concerned

Branch: poppy...I..I...it's all my fault

Poppy: (gets worried) what'd you talking about?

Branch: (hands her the note)

(When poppy reads the note, her face drops and her eyes swell up with tears.)

Poppy: what happened?! Where is she?!

Branch: I don't know...

Poppy: what happened yesterday?!

Branch: well...remember she turned grey and...I tried to comfort her by telling her I was grey for a long time too...she said she wasn't happy and I said if she wanted to be happy she would have to find it...I guess she took it literally

Poppy: YOU GUESS?! SHES GONE!

Branch: poppy calm down...the babies

Twig: mommy? Daddy? Why are you shouting?

Branch: twiggy...I need you to go to pop-pop's and Grammys, your mother and I are talking about something serious

Twig: (looks scared but does what he's told)

Poppy: what'd we gonna do?!

Branch: we're gonna have to find her

Poppy: we have to tell the village!

Branch: no way!

Poppy: branch! We need all the help finding her!

Branch: I'm not letting the village know we're bad parents

Poppy: oh wake up branch! Swallow your pride! We are bad parents! Our 6 year old just ran away!

Branch: we are not bad parents! I'll find her on my own

Poppy: no! We're telling the village! And with my pregnancy rage, I don't think you wanna argue with me about this! We need help branch!

Branch: (sighs) fine...let's go receive our bad parent awards

Poppy: will you stop that! Things happen!

Branch: ok you name a troll that's had their child run away

Poppy: don't do that

Branch: so I'm right?

Poppy: (crosses her arms) are you done?

Branch: ok! Ok! Fine we'll tell the village

(They gather up everyone and everyone freaks out about the news)

Biggie: the princess is missing?!

GD: this is bad news!

Satin: what if our kids go missing?!

Poppy: everyone calm down, no one took her...she left on her own...

(Everyone goes quiet, they don't know what to say.)

Branch: we know this looks bad but we need help to find her, we don't know where she's gone

Chenille: but who's going to go? Most of us have kids too, we can't just up and leave

Star: I'll help!

Zing: me too!

Suki: that's sweet but I want you to stay here, I don't need you to go missing

Satin: same with you zing

Star: but I wanna help! It's probably my fault she left

Poppy: it's no one's fault! But Suki and satin are right, I need all the kids to stay here, are there volunteers to go who don't have children?

(A bunch of trolls raise their hands)

Poppy: ok! We'll have to leave soon!

Biggie: poppy...don't you think you should stay too?

Poppy: what?

Satin: poppy, you're too close to your date, what if something happens?

Poppy: what if something happens to my daughter?

Branch: poppy, they're right...I want you here...where it's safe

Poppy: no branch...please don't do this

Branch: we're going to find her I promise, we'll all be safe. (Faces all the trolls) all those who are going, we need to get a move on

Poppy: please...be safe

Branch: I promise (kisses her) let's go!

(Branch and the team head out, they start walking to the forest.)

Branch: I'm coming oak

Peppy: it'll be ok poppy, branch knows what to do

Twig: mommy...will oak be ok?

Poppy: she's going to be fine twiggy, daddy will bring her home

(Oak was tired, lost, and confused. She didn't know where she was going, she had ventured off to find happiness so her colors would come back, but she realized she had made a mistake. She was lost and all alone. It was starting to get dark, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to make a fire or anything. The only thing she could do was sing...she sang softly and she felt like someone was watching her. When the night got dark and the scary noises started getting louder, she was afraid.)

Oak: daddy...please find me, I promise I'll never be grey again...

(There was rustling in the bushes)

Oak: go away...

(It got closer)

Oak: please..

Stranger: shhh...don't be frightened little one

Oak: who-who are you?

 **I'm so sorry for the very late update! But I just finished my year of college so that means I should update a lot sooner now! Sooo where did oak go? Will branch find her? And who is the stranger? Don't forget to review! And thank you all for being patient, I promise I haven't forgotten about this story!**

 **~Ash**


	26. Authors Note

Hey guys! Ash here! So I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, I've been going through a breakup and have been unmotivated lately. I promise I will update as soon as I can! But some good news, I've decided to write another Trolls story along with this one! This new one will be an AU and it'll be called "what could've been" I will post the first chapter of that soon! I think y'all will enjoy it! I hope you can understand and be patient with me! Thank you guys!

Ash


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Return of an old friend

(The troll stepped out, a purple troll with purple hair with green tips which looked completely faded, his hair looked like it hadn't been washed for years, his face looked drained.)

Troll: I'm creek...

Oak: creek? (Wide eyed)

Creek: don't be frightened!

Oak: get away from me! (Runs away)

Creek: wait please come back! I wanna help!

Oak: I don't want your help! My parents told me about you! You're supposed to be dead!

Creek: please please hear me out! (Runs after her)

Oak: (trips) please...don't hurt me...

Creek: I couldn't hurt anyone...I already did once...(takes a closer look) wait a minute...you're wearing a crown...are you princess poppy's daughter?

Oak: she's the queen

Creek: oh right...(notices her grey color) and is your dad branch?

Oak: king branch! And he's not grey anymore!

Creek: oh...well what'd you doing out here princess? And why are grey?

Oak: why would I trust anyone who betrayed the trolls for his own?

Creek: look I know! I made a terrible mistake! I can't take it back now, why do you think I've been living out here for so many years? I was ashamed to go back

Oak: oh please I'm not interested in your sob story

Creek: ok..fair enough...but won't you help me help you get home?

Oak: I'm not going home, not until I find happiness

Creek: happiness? What's that gonna do?

Oak: bring my true colors back

Creek: are you ashamed of your grey color?

Oak: (doesn't say anything)

Creek: it's ok if you are, your father hid in his bunker because he was

Oak: (throws a stick at him) don't you dare say anything about my father! If anything he's the true hero! You were the reason they almost died in the first place!

Creek: ok ok fair enough again, listen what if I could help you find your true colors again?

Oak: how are you gonna make me happy?

Creek: well...like you said...it doesn't sound like you're happy at home...i can take you somewhere else...somewhere you can find peace and then when you find it, I'll show you home

Oak: you'd...do that?

Creek: I made a mistake a long time ago but I can start making up for it now

Oak: I just hope my parents don't...don't think I'm dead

Creek: now now...don't worry about that...that's your first step to finding peace...forgetting about everything...forget about what makes you stressed

Oak: (closes her eyes and breathes)

Creek: there you go...just breathe...find..your peace

Oak continued to breathe. He had a smirk so big but tried to hide it. He had something up his sleeve planned.

(Branch and the search team had looked for so long, they had stopped for the night. He couldn't help but feel different emotions. He didn't want to think about it, but oak was so young, anything could've happened to her by now.)

Peppy: Branch? Are you ok?

Branch: yeah...

Peppy: were gonna find her

Branch: I've been hearing that a lot..I feel irresponsible, I just let her run off

Peppy: she's a child Branch, it happens

Branch: what could I have done better?

Peppy: I don't think there's anything you could have done

Branch: do you think it's selfish to have more kids?

Peppy: of course not, you're creating the family you've always wanted, and you're the first of trolls to start a big family

Branch: so why don't I feel...fulfilled?

Peppy: what'd you trying to say?

Branch: I feel awful...for even thinking this, but oak holds a special place in my heart, I love twig, and even though they aren't born yet, I love the twins. I feel like I don't love them as much as I love oak.

Peppy: well you still love poppy don't you?

Branch: of course! More than anything!

Peppy: there's plenty of love to go around in a family

Branch: (smiles) thanks peppy, I just want oak to know that too

Peppy: well Branch she has the same qualities as you, she could probably be thinking the same thing you did

Branch: I know, its hard sometimes I was hoping to have a child who wouldn't think they way I did but I guess it's crazy how things turn out...

Peppy: well if there's one thing I know, she has your survival skills, she's gonna be ok

(Back at troll village, poppy was trying so hard to keep it together. The first night of being alone was hard. She feared about oak and branch but had to stay positive for twigs sake and for the twins and her health. Twig was out playing with friends, like nothing had ever happened. He's just a kid she thought, he doesn't get it yet. Poppy decided to take a nap since she hadn't slept. She then had a bad feeling deep down, her gut was telling her something wasn't right, somethings happening with oak! She shot up but was met with a great amount of pain, her heart rate went faster and all these thoughts rushed into her head! She felt something...like water in the sheets. )

Poppy: no! No! Please not now!

(She looked down and saw her water broke and the pain was bad. She started screaming for someone, and in a flash her mother and a couple of her friends arrived)

Poppy: no..someone needs to find Branch...to tell him..

Polly: there's no time poppy, we have to get there now!

Poppy: (teared up) Branch...please get home with our daughter

 **Hey everyone! First off, I wanna thank you all so much for your patience! I was going through a really rough time with a break up, but I've put myself back together! I know my updates are pretty long at times, it's usually because of college. I appreciate you all for the reviews saying you love this story! I have also written another story called "what could've been". If you haven't read it go check it out! Thank you again guys! I will try and update as soon as I can! I hope you all enjoy this finally updated chapter!**

 **~Ash**


End file.
